In the Naruto world with the One piece system
by TOBI'SAGOODBOI
Summary: OC gets reincarnated into the naruto world, but there's a twist. The twist should be pretty obvious ;-) Self Insert, Overpowered OC. First story written by me so criticism is welcomed.
1. So it begins!

Where the hell am I?

Just a while ago I died after getting hit by a truck. "Why is it always the truck?" I was going to ask that question when I met god, but instead of meeting god in heaven It seems like I got reincarnated. Damn! I couldn't get into heaven. I did all those good deeds for nothing.

I was in a daze for the first few minutes of my new life. When I finally gained consciousness, I looked up and saw a very beautiful lady holding me. 'This must be my mom' I thought as I continued to stare at my mother.

"He looks just like you" I heard a new voice. It sounded like a man. Wait! Did he say I look like my mom? So, I'm good looking? I was doing a backflip inside my mind. looks like I hit the jackpot. Ladies! here I come.

Soon there was another person looking down at me. This must be my dad. He isn't bad looking but not as good looking as my mom. Which can only mean one thing He is good with women. Maybe he can teach me a thing or to when I grow up.

*Ping*

Huh? What's this?

 **"Congratulations! You have been chosen to be reincarnated with your memories intact by the god. You h-"**

"Yeah Yeah, I was lucky and I got reincarnated into a fictional world. Just tell me which world and explain my powers" I mentally told the voice inside my head.

 **"Wait! How did you know that?"** The voice asked. Clearly shocked that I was aware of my situation.

"I just know man. Now please explain"

 **"You have been reincarnated into the Naruto world. You don't have any chakra but you can use Haki, Devil fruits and other powers from the One Piece universe. You can gain points through doing certain activities and completing quests and using those points you can purchase the aforementioned powers. To purchase new powers simply say, "Open shop" and to close the shop simply say "close" The system is quite easy to understand. Any questions?"** The voice explained. I was a little surprised at the revelation since it was a rather weird system.

"Why though? What's up with the weird ass system" I asked

 **"Because it's more fun"** the voice deadpanned

"Understandable, have a nice day"

The voice stopped talking after that and I wanted to check this "shop" That the voice was talking about so I mentally commanded "Open shop" and I saw a small screen open in front of me. It seems like the screen is only visible to me since my parents didn't react when it appeared.

 **Shop**

 **Points:- 0**

 **Devil Fruits**

 **Haki**

 **Other enhancements**

I selected "Devil Fruits"

 **Shop**

 **Points:- 0**

 **Logia**

 **Paramecia**

 **Special Paramecia**

 **Zoan**

 **Mythical Zoan**

Holy shit! It has all types of Devil fruits! This is so cool. I selected Paramecia in order to check the costs of the fruits.

The cheapest fruits such as "Nagi Nagi no mi" had a cost of 50,000 points while the most expensive ones such as "Gura Gura no mi" costs 1,000,000 (1 million) points. It seems like 1 million is the maximum cost for a devil fruit.

Logia fruits are divided into 4 tiers.

Tier-1 fruit costs 1 million points and contains the "Yami Yami no mi".

Tier-2 fruits cost 900,000 points and contain fruits such as "Pika Pika no mi" and "Goro Goro no mi".

Tier-3 costs 800,000 points and contains the superior logias such as the Ice and Magma fruits.

Tier-4 fruits cost 700,000 and contains the rest of the logias.

All the Zoan fruits cost 200,000 points and all the Mythical Zoans cost 1 million points.

Special paramecia fruits cost 700,000 points.

Paramecia fruits have varied prices. They have 5 tiers.

Tier-1 costs 1 million and contains overpowered fruits such as the "Gura Gura no mi" and "Ope Ope no mi"

Tier-2 costs 500,000 and contains Extremely powerful Devil fruits such as the "Ito Ito no mi" and "Soru Soru no mi"

Tier-3 costs 250,000 and contains decently powerful Devil fruits such as the "Gomu Gomu no mi"

Tier-4 costs 100,000 and contains average Devil fruits such as the "Bara Bara no mi" and "Suke Suke no mi"

Tier-5 costs 50,000 and contains fruits which have limited usefulness such as the "Nagi Nagi no mi" and "Mane Mane no mi"

I hope it's easy to earn points but even if it's not easy, most of the expensive devil fruits are totally awesome so I'll try to buy them anyway.

Luckily Armament Haki and Observation Haki only cost 25,000 points. So at least I will be able to get them pretty easily. Conquerors Haki has a cost of 250,000….. Well at least the other two are not expensive.

The "Other enhancement" section included Eternal youth, High level Physical enhancement (Similar to Big Mom) and other power-ups. Eternal youth costs 2 million points so it doesn't look like I'm becoming an Immortal anytime soon. They Physical enhancement costs 1 million. It's expensive but useful.

After checking the shop for a while I fell asleep. Even though I have the mind of an adult the body is still that of a newborn child. So, I closed my eyes but before I went to sleep I heard my mother say

"We'll name him Kaito…. Kaito Asahi"


	2. Boredom

It's hard being an adult in a baby's body.

As a *cough*dignified*cough* adult I find it degrading to have no other way to do my business other than having to soil myself before somebody cleans me up. Not to mention, I have been drinking breast milk for a while now. Because my physical body was that of a newborn child and my senses were not developed, I was unaware that I was drinking breast milk at the beginning, I never really thought about I and just thought that I would drink whatever they gave me. When I was about two weeks old and I was finally able to see what I was drinking I freaked out and I shit you not, I cried for 2 whole hours straight and I was in a bad mood for another week before I calmed down.

Eventually I was able to come to terms with my situation and I got used to it, it's not like I can just tell my parents "I am actually an adult who got reincarnated into your world so treat me like an adult". So I just went with the flow and pretended like I was an actual baby, which wasn't really that hard since having the body of a baby affected my emotions and I was able to behave just like a child.

But there was still one problem…. It was boring. Since I am a baby, there wasn't much I could do. Most days, the most exiting thing that happens to me is when dad tells me how his day went. Before I was reincarnated, if somebody had told me that I would actually listen to a middle age man talk about his day and find it exiting then I would've tried to send them to a psychiatrist, but here I am. My dad even mentions that one of his co-workers has a nice ass. That motherfucker thinks I can't understand him, from what I've gathered, my dad is a medic nin while my mother is a retired anbu member. So dad better get ready for some ass whooping when Mom hears about this.

My dad "Riku Asahi" is a medic nin who works at the Konoha hospital. He's a tokubetsu jounin. Since there aren't many high-level medic nins, being a tokubetsu jounin level medic nin must be pretty impressive. My mom "Sara Asahi" is retired, she used to work as an anbu member. She probably retired in order to take care of me. It's kind of nice to have a loving family since I was an orphan in my previous life.

Overall, my life as a baby is pretty boring. The only noteworthy thing that happened so far is that I got my first quest when I was 3 weeks old and I managed to earn some points.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 ** _(3 weeks old Kaito)_**

Goddammit! I am an adult, why the hell do I have to drink breastmilk and have to wait for someone to wipe my ass. This is so humiliating. ARGH! This is the worst!

*ping*

 **Quest alert**

 **Stop being a whiny little bitch**

 **We get it…. You don't like being treated like a baby since you're a "mature" adult, but it's time to stop.**

 **Deal with your situation in a composed manner.**

 **Rewards:**

 **-50 Points**

 **-You will no longer be a whiny little bitch**

Oh, cool! I got my first quest….. WAIT! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A WHINY LITTLE BITCH? WHY DON'T YOU TRY BEING A BABY AND WE'LL SEE HOW CHEEKY YOU ARE THEN? AAARGH!

Wait… I need to calm down…. this is exactly why I am being called a "whiny little bitch". Being a baby is hard, but I can get through this. I just need to keep calm for maybe a year and then after that I can start taking care of myself. Yeah! Just one year, until then I need to stay calm.

*Takes deep breaths*

Ok! I'm finally calm….

 **Quest completed**

 **Stop being a whiny little bitch**

 **We get it…. You don't like being treated like a baby since you're a "mature" adult, but it's time to stop.**

 **Deal with your situation in a composed manner.**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ Earned 50 Points**

 **\+ Congratulations! You are no longer a whiny little bitch….**

Great! I earned 50 points…. Aaand I'm no longer a whiny little bitch. Thank you God!

 ** _-End Of Flashback-_**

I only managed to earn 50 points from that quest, but it was a decent amount considering that it was an easy quest. Maybe I'll get better rewarding quests later on.

It also seems like "God" likes messing with me. Maybe when I am strong enough, I can find a way to meet him and maybe even kick his ass.

*ping*

 **Quest alert**

 **Kick gods ass**

 **God makes fun of you and will probably continue to do so unless you stop him.**

 **Stop God from mocking you by defeating him.**

 **Rewards:**

 **-Don't worry about rewards. You won't be able to complete it anyway…**

ARGH….. STOP MAKING FUN OF ME DAMMIT!


	3. The true beginning!

I let out a yawn as I covered my face with the blanket to block out the sunlight.

"Rise and shine Kaito! It's nice and sunny outside. You shouldn't waste your time sleeping when we're blessed with such fine weather" Said my dad as he opened all the windows in my room.

I groaned at the statement. My dad is a morning person and an overly energetic one at that. But it's unusual for him to wake me up this early in the morning. So why is he-

*ping*

 **Happy Birthday!**

 **Congratulations! You have successfully wasted 5 years of your life.**

 **Rewards:**

 **-Earned 10,000 Points**

Oh! How could I forget? It's my birthday!

I immediately got up from the bed and entered the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower I changed into my clothes. As I left my room and ran downstairs to eat breakfast, I saw my mom and dad standing there in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Kaito!" They exclaimed with joy as they both Glomped me. Even though I couldn't breathe I was still grinning.

"Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad" I said with a smile as I sat down at the table.

"You said you didn't want a big celebration, are you sure about that Kaito? We can still Invite some of our friends and get the supplies if you want" Asked my mom.

"No mom, it's fine. I'm not really into Big celebrations. I would be happy as long as I can celebrate it with you and dad" My mom smiled at this and took me into another breathtaking hug

"Oh Kaito-chan you are so cute" My mom said while giggling

"M- Mom.. Ca- Can't… Breathe…" I wheezed out. My mother was an anbu member before I was born, and she was considered a pretty strong one too. So, she's much stronger than an average person. Sometimes, when she gets emotional she forgets her own strength and injures the person she's showing affection to. Apparently, my dad became a great medic nin after he started dating my mom because he was getting a good amount of practice healing his own bones after getting them crushed by my mom.

She finally let me go after a few seconds. After I stuffed in all the food in front of me and chatted with my parents for about an hour, I left the house and ran to the nearby park.

Since it was quite early in the morning nobody was there. Good, it's better if no one is around when I try this.

I mentally commanded "Open shop" and the screen that I'm familiar with popped up.

 **Shop**

 **Points:- 92,550**

 **Devil Fruits**

 **Haki**

 **Other enhancements**

I can earn Points through doing quests and completing outstanding activities or actions. The Points shown on the screen are the fruits of my labour…. Plus, the 10,000 points I receive for each birthday.

92,550 points huh? More than enough to buy Armament Haki and Observation Haki. I could've bought them when I reached 50,000 points but there was no point in buying Haki If I couldn't train it. Since my parents said that I'm not allowed to train until I was 5 years old and it would be impossible to leave the house to train without my parents knowing. My parents aren't high level ninjas for nothing.

I was eager to start my training when I was about three years old, but my parents were shocked when I asked them if I could start training myself and they told me something about "Children need to have a childhood" or something. So, I had to wait until now.

I quickly selected "Haki" from the options.

 **Shop**

 **Points:- 92,550**

 **Armament Haki: - 25,000 Points**

 **Observation Haki: - 25,000 Points**

 **Conquerors Haki: - 500,000 Points**

"Buy Armament Haki and Observation Haki" I said in my mind

 **Are you sure you want to buy "Armament Haki" and "Observation Haki"?**

 **Total cost: - 50,000 Points**

"Yes"

As soon as I said that my body was suddenly filled with an unfamiliar type of energy and my mind received the knowledge necessary to access and use Haki.

I started to experiment with my Haki. It seems like My Haki is pretty strong for my age, as I was able to detect people from around 200-meter distance and I was able to Cover my whole body with armament Haki hardening. Although I was only able to maintain it for 1 minute since I wasn't proficient with Haki.

I was able to maintain it for longer when I used the Invisible version, but even that was quite exhausting. I'm going to have to train a lot before I get used to this. But it was a good start. I finally have something that makes me stand out among my peers. I am no longer on the same level as an average 5-year-old. With this power I can probably fight a high-level academy student to a draw.

After experimenting for a little more I made my way back home to enjoy the rest of the special day with my parents.

I was brimming with excitement because my life was finally going to get interesting.


	4. He's the hero Konoha needs

Three months have passed since my birthday. For the past three months, my mom has been training me.

On my birthday my mom asked me if I really wanted to become a ninja and obviously I answered "yes". After that she lectured me about the life and duties of a shinobi and the dangers I might face if were to choose to become one. After making sure that I had the drive to become a Konoha shinobi she decided to train me.

When she told me that she was going to train me I made the mistake of telling her "Don't hold back on me" and what followed was the toughest 3 months of my life.

When I first started the training, I could barely do 20 push-ups and 30 sit-ups, but now I can do almost three times of that without a break. When she first started training me, I could run for 500 meters and then I would need a break before continuing, now I can run for 5 kilometres and still have enough stamina to do the other exercises. I didn't improve this much because she gave me some kind of super serum or because she enhanced my body using some high level jutsu, nope none of that happened. She just trains me until I'm close to death before getting my dad to heal me and then she repeats the same process the next day. I didn't know if this is some sort of special training method used by professional trainers, but it sure as hell works!

Even though it was hard, I didn't tell her to stop the training because I knew that she knew what she was doing. Everything I do in this training will one day help me survive. It's not like my mom likes to torture me. She just wants her son to survive in the profession with the highest death rate.

Another good thing about this training is that I can earn a lot of points through the exercises I do since they can be considered as outstanding accomplishments. I also get a lot of quests based on these exercises. I earn an average of 500 points on the training days, much higher than what I used to earn before. I earned about 33,450 points during the last three months. Currently the grand total is at 76,000 Points.

I also trained my Haki whenever I get a break. Compared to the training my mom puts me through, this was a cakewalk and I managed to Improve my Haki by a large margin. I am not good enough to see into the future or anything like that, but I can probably fight a high level genin to a draw.

In order for me to not lose my mind due to all hellish training I go through, I get to take break from all the training on the weekends. Since today is a Saturday I was going to go for a walk to enjoy the village, since Konoha looks beautiful during this time of the year due to all the snow.

As I was walking through the woods I sensed three kids bullying another kid. When I focused my Haki a little bit more I realized that I knew the person being bullied.

It was Hinata.

I remember watching this scene on a movie. This was the first time Hinata met Naruto. Hinata was getting bullied by three kids and she was crying before Naruto stepped in and… got his ass kicked by the three kids. This event would cause Hinata to admire Naruto and that admiration will eventually turn into a crush.

Well whatever, it's better to not interfere since things turned out fine at the end. I don't wanna play the hero-

*ping*

 **Quest alert**

 **Invest for the future**

 **Hinata will eventually have the biggest jugs out of the Konoha 11 girls. You want some of that, don't you?**

 **Be the hero and save Hinata from the bullies**

 **Rewards:**

 **-You will probably get laid, later when you're adults.**

 **-You need more reasons to do this you greedy bastard? Fine, take 5,000 Points….**

"Damn god! I didn't even think of that. I guess you're the god for a reason huh? You're a genius man!"

 **You were rewarded 50 Points for arriving at the right conclusion by thinking logically**

"…."

Well whatever, it's time to pre-order them titt-*cough cough* I meant it's time to be a hero. Plus, that 5,000 Points is a pretty huge reward for such an easy task. The reward must be high because this is an important event. Who cares if my actions change the future and bring unintended consequences?... Not me, obviously. Let's do this…

* * *

I was walking towards the bullies and I was able to hear what they were saying.

"Yo eyes so big, if you cry then Konoha will drown"

Damn! These kids are actually pretty good at roasti- WAIT! What the fuck am I saying? They're bullies and I need to beat them in order to uphold boobs-*cough cough* I meant I need to beat them up to uphold justice.

"Hey there fellow kids! It's not nice to make fun of other people you know. It's even worse to make fun of ladies" I said as I approached the bullies. There were three of them. A tall kid, a fat kid and a kid with a missing tooth.

"Huh? We'll do whatever we want" The kid with the missing tooth said as he glared at me. They stopped making fun of Hinata as their attention was focused on me. But before I could reply to them another voice beat me to it and I knew exactly who it was.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm gonna be the future Hokage" Naruto did his usual intro after which he tried doing the clone jutsu which failed miserably. The bullies didn't immediately try to attack us since there were two of us unlike in the movie where there was only Naruto. But after seeing Naruto's clone technique fail they became more confident and approached us.

"We're gonna teach you guys a lesson for being so coc-" I don't let the Mike Tyson kid finish talking before I kicked him in the chest, sending him flying towards a tree. The other two saw this and immediately became scared. I could tell since I was able to sense their fear using my Haki. Soon they grabbed Mike Tyson and ran away.

*ping*

 **Quest completed**

 **Invest for the future**

 **Hinata will eventually have the biggest jugs out of the Konoha 11 girls. You want some of that, don't you?**

 **Be the hero and save Hinata from the bullies**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ Congratulations! You will probably get laid, later when you're adults.**

 **\+ Earned 5,000 Points**

Hell yeah! Two birds with one stone.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Naruto screamed as he was staring at me, with his eyes which were now shining like stars. How do you even do that? Is that some kind of jutsu?

"Th- Thank you for he- helping me" Hinata spoke shyly as she stared at me in awe and admiration.

"You're welcome" I said with a cheesy smile. Before we could talk any further a Hyuga man, presumably Hinata's attendant, showed up and dragged Hinata away saying "Hinata-sama! Someone of your status shouldn't talk to these ruffians". It looks like the belief "Most Hyugas are stuck-up jerks" is a little true after all. Hinata looked at me apologetically and I smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back and then left with the man. Looks like the quest was a success.

"Hey, that was SO awesome! You taught those guys a lesson. Anyway it's nice to meet you, my name is Naruto" Naruto spoke with a big smile.

"I'm Kaito. Nice to meet you too" I replied with a smile. He was extremely polite despite the treatment he gets from the villagers.

"So- Alright, see ya later" Naruto said before he left. I could tell that he wanted to be friends with me, but he was too scared to ask. Presumably because kids become friends with him only to stop talking to him later and he doesn't want the same to happen with me.

I'm not going to become best buddies with Naruto, but I will most likely become friends with him in the near future. The academy starts next month, and I'll need to have a friend there since It would be boring without one and out of all the kids I know from the show, Naruto is probably the most suitable person to be my friend since he's the most normal person out of the Konoha 12 despite how ridiculous that sounds. Also, Having Naruto as a friend will certainly make things more exciting for me since I'll get to beat up all the people who try to bully him. It's a win-win situation. I went home satisfied with my plan to befriend Naruto.


	5. Sh t just got real!

Today is my first day at the academy. There is not much I could learn at the academy when it comes to combat. Knowledge is the only thing that I could gain by going to the academy but considering that Sakura was supposed to be the smartest person in my year, I am not sure if I will really gain anything from this.

Even if I don't want to go to the academy, I can't skip it since it's compulsory. It also seems like my mom doesn't want me to graduate till I'm 12 because she wants me to "make friends". Great! I'm gonna be stuck with a bunch of kids playing ninja games for the next 7 years of my life. But I guess I'll have to bear with it. Besides, I don't think the academy will be boring if I have Naruto as my friend.

Also, if I graduate too early I might bring unnecessary attention to myself. Danzo and Orochimaru are always looking for little boys to kidnap. I don't want to end up on their list.

So with no other choice, I decided to grace the academy with my presence.

After getting ready to leave for the academy I went downstairs where my parents were waiting for me. My mom smiled when she saw me coming down. She gave me a gentle hug which is unusual for her since most of her hugs usually leave the other party with a couple of fractures. She must be being more careful than usual because she doesn't want me to enter the academy with broken ribs.

"I seems like it was only yesterday you were lying in a tiny bed struggling to move while I spoon fed you. My baby boy has grown up so fast!" My mom said while ruffling my hair. Looking all emotional.

"Actually mom, that did actually happen yesterday. I couldn't move because you made me run 10 laps around Konoha and you had to feed me since I couldn't move" I deadpanned.

She Ignored me and continued "You're already going to enter the academy at such a young age. I am so proud of you Kaito" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, you have the drive to become a great shinobi Kaito. I know you will make us proud" Said my dad with a face splitting grin.

"Thanks Mom, thanks dad" I said with a smile as I got ready to leave for the academy.

My parents dropped me off at the academy today since they wanted to come with me on my first day at the academy. After waving them goodbye I entered through the academy gates.

I looked around as I was walking towards the academy building. There were many parents saying goodbye to their children. I saw many familiar faces.

One that stood out was Naruto. He was smiling brightly while walking towards the academy building. Ignoring the hate filled stares that he was getting from all the parents and even some of the kids. I smiled as I walked towards to him.

"HEY NARUTOOO!" I yelled as I approached him. He turned around, looking startled before seeing me and smiling.

"Kaito! You're going to the academy too?" He asked.

"Yeah, you wanna walk together?" I asked, loud enough for all the people around us to hear me. All the parents looked shocked after hearing my question while some of them were even glaring at me. Geez! I can understand fearing Naruto because of his status as a Jinchuriki. But why all the hate?

"I ah- are you sure?" He exclaimed. He was a little hesitant, but hopeful at the same time.

"Yeah, come on let's go" We walked towards the entrance of the academy building while chatting with each other. Near the entrance there was an Instructor, waiting to guide all the newcomers to their classes.

After all the newcomers were gathered we were lead to our classroom. Soon we reached the classroom where we were greeted by a very enthusiastic looking Iruka. I guess he's going to be our Instructor this time around too huh?

I sat at the back of the class, next to the window since I'm the protago-*cough cough* since I could get a nice view of the outside from there. Naruto sat next to me. Once everyone was seated Iruka started the Introductions.

"Hello everyone, my name is Iruka Umino. I will be your Instructr from now on." He said with a smile.

"Here in the academy you will learn the Shinobi Rules, how to strengthen your minds and bodies, and receive special lectures from veteran shinobi. You will be taken through the handling of ninja weapons and tools, like shuriken and kunai, learn how to throw and wield them through target practice, as well as learn the basics of trap-setting. You will also taught about chakra and how to use it along with hand seals….." Iruka went on to explain about the shinobi classes and what will be taught in them. I didn't pay any attention to him since most of the information was useless to me. After he finished the Introduction we were told to introduce ourselves.

Most of the kids were able to introduce themselves normally but when it was Sasuke's turn, all the girls started to whisper among themselves and started giggling all the while looking at Sasuke and blushing. Damn! It's the first day and all the girls are already infatuated with him. Why the hell are 5-year-old girls interested in the opposite sex anyway?

When it was Naruto's turn most of the kids were looking at him with disgust as he spoke. Some were even jeering at him. The ones who were jeering at him will probably try to bully him in the future. That's great! I am always looking for ways to relieve stress. Beating up some bullies will be a great stress reliever.

It was finally my turn. So, I stood up and introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Kaito Asahi I like my family and I hate things that bring them harm. My hobbies are training and enjoying the nature. My dream is to become a great ninja and protect my village." I introduced myself in the most stereotypical way possible.

After everyone finished introducing themselves Iruka distributed the textbooks. Since it was the first day there weren't any classes and soon we were dismissed.

"Yo Naruto, wanna hang out?" I asked Naruto as we left the academy.

"Yeah, Of course! Where are we going"

"To the park"

We walked to the park while talking about our hobbies and naruto was telling me about his pranks. There was one that really caught my interest

"So, you're telling me that you managed to sneak inside the women's changing room and managed to get out without getting caught"

"Yeah, and I even managed to switch the shampoo with super glue and- "

"No, wait hold on! You actually know how to sneak into the women's changing room without getting caught. Is that what you're saying Naruto?"

"Yeah, that's what I sai- "

"HAHAHAHAHAHA this is great"

"Uh….. Kaito, why are you laughing"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought of something really fun we could do this weekend"

Soon we reached our destination. When we entered the park a bunch of kids who looked about 11 years old walked up to us. One of them a tall kid with a huge body started to speak.

"Look boys! Little Naruto came to play and it looks like he brought a friend" The kid says before laughing along with his friends who now had us surrounded. There were 5 kids surrounding us not including the giant.

"Hey Naruto, do you know these guys" I asked Naruto.

"Yes… well no the-"I interrupted Naruto

"So they're bullies"

"Yeah" He mouthed silently before looking at the bullies and saying "Please guys…. not today"

"Hehe… you think we would listen to anything you sa- hey why hell are you smiling?"

"Oh, it's nothing" I was grinning because I finally managed to find some punching bags.

*ping*

 **Quest alert**

 **Beat the bullies**

 **Do I even need to explain this quest? Fine…**

 **Get rid of the bullies**

 **Rewards:**

 **-50 points for every bully you beat.**

 **-Increased reputation with Naruto**

 **-You'll have fun you sadistic bastard.**

My grin grew bigger when I saw the screen.

"Alright then let's begin" With that I kicked the ground and disappeared from my spot.


	6. Real homies help each other out

I kicked the giant kid in the chest with enough force to send him flying. I was holding back my strength so I don't kill him or injure him badly. But it looked like it was still too much for the kid since he was knocked out.

I turned around and saw the other kids looking visibly shaken.

"H- How did you do that" One of the kids asked while shaking from head to toe.

"Why I simply did this of course" I said as I moved faster than he could react and punched him in the face. Soon I took down the rest of the kids quite easily. I was a disappointed at how weak they were. Even for an average eleven year old, they were pretty weak.

"That was disappointing" I said as I looked at all the bullies who were now laying on the ground knocked out.

"Kaito! You took them down so easily. Just how strong are you?" Naruto asked while looking at me in awe.

I just gave him a toothy smile and flexed my muscles at him. We started laughing but then I received a notification

 **You were rewarded 300 Points for taking down Naruto's bullies.**

I smiled. It was a pretty easy quest but the reward is pretty good. If I can get rid of more bullies then I will be able to earn more points and make life easier for Naruto at the same time.

"Hey Naruto, does anybody else bully you like these guys" I asked

"Uh- yeah but you don't have to worry about them. I can take care of myself ya know"

"It's fine Naruto, we're friends aren't we?" I said as I smiled at him.

"F- Friend…." Naruto muttered as his eyes started to look teary. He looked up at me and said "Thanks Kaito, that means a lot"

"Don't worry about it. So, tell me about your bullies"

"Yeah sure" Naruto said as he wiped his tears "There are about thirty of them"

"Thirty huh? Cool- WAIT! WHAT? THIRTY? THIRTY PEOPLE BULLY YOU?" I yelled out, shocked by the revelation. I was expecting a lot of people but thirty was too much. While I felt happy that I'm gonna get a lot of points out of this it was still a little shocking that this many people were bullying a child.

"Yeah around a thirty people" Naruto said with a gloomy look.

"Hey Naruto, let's go. Lead me to them" I said to him

"Ok, let's go" Naruto replied.

Soon we headed towards the first bully, or victim in this case. Around 30 people huh? this is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Whew, that was the last guy. It was a long day wasn't it Naruto?" I asked as I wiped the sweat on my face using my t-shirt"

 **You were rewarded 1500 Points for taking down Naruto's bullies.**

I grinned. It took a while to beat up all thirty of Naruto's bullies, but I managed to do it. Beating them up itself was easy but running around the village for hours took a lot of stamina. Naruto didn't really have any problem since he had practically unlimited stamina thanks to the Kyubi but I don't have that kind of stamina. So, I was exhausted.

"Yeah. I told you there was no need to beat them up, but you wanted to do it anyway. What if they come back for you Kaito?" Naruto asked.

"Eh…. Why the hell would they come back? It's not like people like getting their ass kicked. Why would they come to me willingly?" I replied.

"What does wee ling lee mean? Is that a person?"

"It's "willingly" Naruto, it means- ahh just forget about it. Anyway, it's getting late I have to go home. See you tomorrow"

"Uh… Kaito wait" Naruto said as I was about to leave. I turned around.

"What is it Naruto" I asked even though I already knew what he was about to say.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out ya know. I- I don't know what I would've done if you didn't help me. I probably would've just been bullied until I became a ninja or something, so yeah…. Thanks for helping me Kaito." He said with a smile on his face. I was able to sense his emotions using Haki. He was pretty much oozing with happiness.

"Don't worry about it man. We're friend aren't we? This is what we do"

"Alright then see ya later Kaito"

"Bye Naruto" I turned around and left

I ran to my house at a decent pace since I was exhausted. When I reached my house and entered it my mom was waiting there for me.

Shit! I was having too much fun beating up those guys and forgot the time.

"Explain yourself Kaito" My mom said in an eerily calm voice.

"Uh…. I was helping out an old lady with her groceries"

"And you come home at eight O'clock because you were helping out an old lady out with her groceries?" She asked raising her eyebrow. Oh shit! she saw through my lie.

"Well she had a lot of groceries. Matter of fact, I don't think she'll need to go grocery shopping for a couple more years. There was a lot of groceries"

My mom glared at me and said "Kaito If you ever come home this late ever again I'll make you listen to your dad's singing for an hour. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good, dinner's getting cold so hurry up"

Phew that was close. Good thing my lying skills are to notch. I don't want to hear that wail of despair anytime soon.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews. :-)**


	7. You know he had to do it to em!

I was in the academy classroom just like every other day but I wasn't paying any attention to the lesson, I was too busy staring at the person sitting right across the room.

Sasuke probably thought that it was going to be another normal week. Why wouldn't he? after all there's nothing strange going on to make him think otherwise, but I knew better. It will happen soon, the event that will go down in the history books as one of the worst tragedies to ever strike Konoha, second only to the Kyubi attack. "The Uchiha massacre".

Ever since July started I've been spying on Itachi. I Knew that the "Uchiha massacre" was going to happen this month but I didn't know the exact day, so I started using my Observation Haki to follow Itachi's movements whenever I could. I was originally planning on figuring out when it was going to occur by using my Haki to observe his behaviour and emotions, since his emotions and behaviour would be noticeably different if he was going to wipe out his clan in a few days, but it seems like there was no need for any of that since Itachi was given the orders yesterday during my surveillance.

In two days' time, Itachi will wipe out the entire Uchiha clan with the exception of Sasuke Uciha.

I was contemplating on how to handle this situation. I could just do nothing and just let things play out as they did in the original timeline, but there is a problem. Things will not play out as they did in the original timeline. The original timeline was disrupted when I was born, my existence has been leading this world into a different future, one that is different from the canon timeline. At the beginning there weren't many changes since I didn't Interfere too much but as I grew older and began interacting with key players such as Naruto and Hinata, the changes began to show.

What if Sasuke reacted differently to the Massacre? What if he became a cold-hearted killer instead of an emo-king. I don't care what he does as long as it doesn't affect anyone close to me but what if he tries to harm my family or friends?

Even in the original timeline, Sasuke was troublesome. He will certainly become a huge pain in the ass one day. So, I need to stop that from happening.

*ping*

 **Quest alert**

 **Hey Itachi, I think you missed one**

 **Sasuke will prolly become a huge pain in the ass one day if left alive. So why don't you get rid of that fucker?**

 **Get rid of Indra's reincarnation "Sasuke Uchiha"**

 **Rewards:**

 **-You'll have less problems to deal with.**

 **-200,000 Points**

 **Quest alert**

 **The hero of Uchiha**

 **Be a hero and save the Uchiha clan from extinction.**

 **Don't let any Uchiha clan member die in your watch.**

 **Rewards:**

 **-You'll have "less" problems to deal with.**

 **-200,000 Points**

Hmm? While I actually got two different quests, in reality those are just the two options that I could choose from to make sure that Sasuke doesn't become troublesome. I can't choose both since they're contradictory. So, I need to choose one.

It's extremely hard to prevent the Uchiha massacre. I've grown stronger in the past two years and I could probably fight a high level chunin to a draw, but that's hardly enough to stop Itachi. I could warn the Uchiha clan about the massacre, but will they listen to me? They don't exactly seem like reasonable people considering that they are trying to wage war because they feel left out. They'll probably try to kill me for knowing about their "secret" Coup if I approach them with my warning.

Even if I somehow stop the massacre, what happens after that? The Uchiha will go ahead with their Coup and get wiped out by the Konoha forces. They are going to die anyway so what's the point of saving them from the massacre? The Uchiha clan is trying to commit suicide, so why stop them?

It's much easier to just get rid of Sasuke.

* * *

"Open shop" I mentally commanded as I walked out from the academy. I didn't meet up with Naruto like I usually did after the academy was over. I have something important to do today.

 **Shop**

 **Points:- 379,800**

 **Devil Fruits**

 **Haki**

 **Other enhancements**

I have 379,800 Points huh? Enough to buy the fruit I want.

"Open Paramecia Devil fruits and buy Mane Mane no mi" I said in my mind.

 **Are you sure you want to buy the "Mane Mane no mi" (Clone Clone fruit)?**

 **Total cost: - 50,000 Points**

"Yes"

Time to go ahead with the plan.

* * *

I transformed into a random Uchiha using the power of the mane mane no mi. The clone clone fruit might not be powerful but it's certainly one of the most useful devil fruits.

The plan was simple. Transform into an Uchiha, tell Sasuke about the massacre and get him to ask Itachi about it. Once Itachi realizes that Sasuke knows the truth about the Coup and the massacre he will have no choice but to kill Sasuke.

Is Itachi's love for Konoha greater than his love for his brother?... Of course not!

But will Itachi kill his brother for Konoha?... Yes he will…

Why?

Even if Itachi doesn't kill his brother now, eventually Sasuke will get killed by Danzo for knowing the truth about the massacre. Or even worse, he might be used for experiments. Of course, Sasuke can just pretend like he doesn't know about it, but this is the same guy who thought that Orochimaru would actually help him grow stronger and tried to fight Itachi when he was just a genin. He's an Idiot, the moment he realizes his clan is gone he'll probably declare to the entire village that he'll take revenge for his clan by killing them all. Even if Sasuke somehow survives he'll become a threat to Konoha and will eventually die in his pursuit for revenge. Killing Sasuke is the most rational choice here.

Itachi is an extremely rational person. He is so rational that it almost makes him seem like a psychopath. No… he doesn't "seem" like a psychopath, he "is" a psychopath. No normal person could kill their own parents just because it's the most rational choice they have. But Itachi did it and that's why he'll also kill Sasuke. Because even if Itachi doesn't want to do it, even if it crushes him, he'll still do it because it's the most rational thing to do.

I was taken out of my thoughts as I sensed Sasuke walking towards me. I was in a deserted street that leads to the Uchiha compound. There wasn't anybody there since no one really visits the Uchiha clan compound and the Uchiha's haven't been active lately due to the Coup.

I quickly made my way towards Sasuke and he noticed me but before he could say anything I started speaking.

"Sasuke-sama! Thank god I was able to find you. Look, you have to listen to me. Konoha is going to kill all the Uchiha clan members because we were planning a Coup d'état. I was going to warn the clan but I don't have much time before they find me. You have to warn the clan. Please! Go to your brother Itachi and warn him. He'll know what to do. Tell him that you know about the Coup and the Uchiha massacre"

After saying my lines, I left before Sasuke could even respond. I played the role of an "Uchiha on the run from Konoha shinobi".

Now I just need to sit back and watch.

* * *

Itachi was by the riverbank near the Uchiha compound when Sasuke approached him. I was following Sasuke but I maintained enough distance to not get caught. There was no need for me to get close to them since I could see what's going on using my Haki.

Sasuke asked Itachi about the Coup and the "Uchiha massacre" just like I predicted. At the beginning Itachi was shocked, but soon I could sense confusion and anger rolling off him. It continued for a while but finally I sensed sadness and despair coming from him.

At that point I knew what Itachi was going to do. There was no need to eavesdrop anymore. Itachi had already made his decision. There was only one reason for him to suddenly feel sadness and despair.

I started to make my way back home. On the way a screen popped up.

*ping*

 **Quest completed**

 **Hey Itachi, I think you missed one**

 **Sasuke will prolly become a huge pain in the ass one day if left alive. So why don't you get rid of that fucker?**

 **Get rid of Indra's reincarnation "Sasuke Uchiha"**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ Rejoice! You have less problems to deal with.**

 **\+ Earned 200,000 Points**

I grinned. I have 529,800 points. Enough to buy the devil fruit that I wanted.

"Open shop" I mentally commanded as I walked towards my house.

 **Shop**

 **Points:- 579,800**

 **Devil Fruits**

 **Haki**

 **Other enhancements**

"Open Paramecia Devil fruits and buy Ito Ito no mi" I said in my mind.

 **Are you sure you want to buy the "Ito Ito no mi" (String String fruit)?**

 **Total cost: - 500,000 Points**

"Yes"


	8. He doesn't want the D

"For your final exam each of you must create a clone. Wait here until your name is called and then come to the next room" Iruka said before leaving the classroom.

It's finally time for the academy graduation exam. The exam where they test your abilities and decide whether you're good enough to become a shinobi. I am not the type of person to get bored easily, but even I have a limit. Staying in the academy for 7 years with a bunch of wannabe ninja kids wasn't exactly an exiting experience. So, I was looking forward to this day for a long time.

"Kaito Asahi" Mizuki called out and I made my way to the next classroom.

"Do the clone justu" Iruka asked.

"Alright sensei" I answered before using my string-string powers to create a perfect clone of myself. A real physical clone, not an illusionary one. String clones are even better than shadow clones because they can tank many hits and fight like a real person unlike the shadow clones which will disappear once they take a hit. My clones are strong enough to defeat an average chunin. It's one of my most useful abilities.

Iruka and Mizuki looked at my clone in awe, clearly Impressed by the fact that an academy student was able to create a physical clone.

"Good job Kaito! From now on you are a shinobi of Konohagakure. Here is your headband" Iruka said with a smile as he handed me a Konoha headband.

*ping*

 **Quest completed**

 **Graduate from the academy**

 **Do I even need to explain this quest? Just read the title dumbfuck…**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ Congratulations! You're a shinobi now. Try not to die ;-)**

 **\+ Earned 50,000 Points**

I smiled as I looked at the screen. With this, I now have 633,000 points.

"Thanks sensei! See ya later"

As I walked out of the classroom I saw Naruto outside, waiting for me. He was wearing a Konoha headband on his forehead and had a huge grin on his face.

Naruto was pretty much my only friend in the academy. Although I did speak to many other kids such as Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji I wouldn't call them my friend. Naruto was the only one I was close to.

When I first Introduced Naruto to my parents, telling them that he is my friends they were surprised. Not because I was friends with the village pariah but because I managed to find a friend my age. Even though I tried to hide the fact that I was an adult inside, my parents still knew that I was way too mature for my age. They were worried that I would have trouble making friends. So, when I brought Naruto they were so happy that they pretty much treated Naruto like royalty.

Naruto liked my parents too. Since they were one of the few people who treated him nicely and not alienate him.

Having a friend was more fun than I thought it would be. Mostly because of the pranks that I played with Naruto. Especially the ones that required us to sneak into the women's changing room. Yeah, those were the best.

"Naruto, how did you do in the exam?" I asked as I approached him.

"Oh, Kaito! It was so easy. I bet I'm gonna be the be at the top of the class this year" Naruto exclaimed as he turned towards me. "So How did you do?"

"It was too easy. I could've passed this exam when I was a baby" I said with a grin. Naruto groaned at my answer.

"Ugh…. Yeah, of course you can, you're the _prodigy_ " Naruto said in a mocking tone.

"You jealous Naruto?" I asked.

That was enough to rile Naruto up and he started yelling. "OF COURSE NOT! I'm gonna be the future Hokage, why would I be jealous? dammit"

I started laughing. While Naruto isn't the dead last this time around because of my influence, he was still a pretty bad student. Something that he doesn't like to admit. So, when people bring up that topic, he loses his mind. It's always fun to tease him about it.

"See ya later Naruto! I need to go. My parents are probably waiting for me" I said as I walked towards the academy entrance. While Naruto kept yelling at me for teasing him.

As I left the academy I saw my mom and dad waiting at the entrance for me. The moment they saw me walk out with a headband they tackled me before grabbing me into a hug that would've killed me if it wasn't for my Haki.

"KAITO! You passed! I'm so proud of you. I always knew you could do it! Wait, what am I saying? Of course you could do it, you're my boy!" My mom exclaimed as she continued her attempt to break my Haki armour with her hug. Most of my Armament Haki training came from me trying to defend myself from my mom's hugs and I have to say it was very useful. My Haki wouldn't have improved this much if it wasn't for this type of extreme training.

"Good job Kaito, I'm so pro- Uhh….. hey Sara, I think that's enough hugging from you. He's starting to look a little blue" Said my dad as he tried to tear my mom away from me. After a few minutes of trying we finally succeeded.

"So what do you wanna do today? We can go to the Yakiniku Q restaurant If you want?" My mom asked me as more students started to leave from the academy. And that's when I saw Mizuki come out from the academy building.

In the original timeline, after Naruto fails the academy Mizuki approaches him and instigates him to steal the scroll of seals which will later cause Mizuki's true nature to be revealed. But because Naruto passed the exam this time, Mizuki wouldn't be able to use him to steal the scroll and because of that Mizuki's true nature will never be revealed…. Unless I do something about it.

*ping*

 **Quest alert**

 **The traitor**

 **Reveal the true nature of "Mizuki".**

 **Rewards:**

 **\- Earn 10,000 Points**

It's not like Mizuki is some kind of major threat to anyone, but it's still annoying to have one of Orochimaru's underlings inside the village. Plus, that's a lot of points for an easy quest.

"Hey dad, who's Orochimaru?" I asked my dad with an innocent tone. Both of my parents stiffened when I mentioned his name.

"Ka-Kaito, where did you hear that name?" My dad asked, still looking a little shocked.

"Uh, I heard it from Mizuki sensei. He was speaking to himself In an abandoned classroom and he said something like "Orochimaru-sama wouldn't be happy about this. The demon passed the exam and I can't use him for my plans anymore". I didn't understand anything that he said. It's Kinda weird, right?" I said, maintaining my innocent tone as I spoke. As I finished speaking both of my parents were enraged. They didn't show it on their faces, but I was able to sense it using Haki.

"Kaito, why don't you go home and rest. I just remembered we had something to do. We'll go to the restaurant for dinner, alright?" This time my mom spoke up. I quickly nodded at her and she and my dad took off towards the Hokage's office. Hehehe, it's a simple plan but it's effective.

* * *

As I was walking home a notification popped up.

*ping*

 **Quest completed**

 **The traitor**

 **Reveal the true nature of "Mizuki".**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ Earned 10,000 Points**

Well, looks like the plan was successful.

* * *

It's been two days since the academy graduation exam was held and it was finally time for the graduation ceremony. The graduation ceremony is where the team placements will be announced.

I didn't really care about which team I get. It's not like I'm going to learn anything from my sensei since I'm probably stronger than most jounin, but it would be great to have a sensei who's laid back. If I get a friendly sensei then I might be able to get him to leave me out during those D-rank missions. I can spend that time doing something more productive.

I walked inside my classroom and sat next to Naruto as usual. Soon Iruka entered the class and started his usual speech. After what seemed like a few hours he began announcing the teams.

"Team 7 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Kaito Asahi. Your team's jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi"

"Kurnei will be our sensei? Well there goes my plan to skip D-ranks" I said with a bored expression.

From the information I gathered from poking around here and there, she's one of the strictest Jounins out there. There's no way she's going to let me do as I please.

On the other hand, I'll have something good to look at while I do those D-ranks. So, that's a good thing.

Soon Iruka left the classroom and we were left waiting for our senseis.

"Ugh, what's taking this guy so long" Naruto growled out.

"Who was your sensei again?" I asked.

"Some guy called Kakashi Hatake"

"Uh…. You're gonna be here for a while then"

I decided to check on our senseis and used my observation Haki to sense the area surrounding the Academy. Something I regretted instantly.

Kakashi was Jacking it off to some Icha Icha book in a bathroom. I thanked my lucky stars he isn't my sensei since it would be really hard to work with him after seeing that.

Kurenai and Asuma were approaching the building and I decided to give Naruto some advice before Kurenai arrived.

"Hey Naruto, remember this carefully. Now that you're in a team, you can't work alone. If your Jounin sensei gives you a task you have to work together as a team to complete it."

"Yeah sure, but why?" Naruto asked

"You'll know later"

A few minutes later Kurenai arrived, looking all exited. Me and Kiba were exited too, due to a different reason.

"Hey Kiba" I called out.

"Yeah" Kiba answered without taking his eyes off Kurenai

"Wipe your mouth. You're drooling"

Kiba snapped out of his daze and gave me an embarrassed look. I shrugged and got up from my seat.

"Team 7" Kurenei called out "Meet me at the academy training ground"

After saying that she left the classroom, and we followed her.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Thanks for all the reviews guys. I appreciate it.**


	9. You have no strings, Your arms are free

"How about we introduce ourselves? What are your hobbies, dreams? What do you hate? What do you like? That kind of thing" Kurenai said as we sat on a bench at the academy training grounds.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" I asked.

"Ok then. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like training and learning new genjutsu. I hate people who think women are incapable and I also hate perverts. My hobby is having evening drinks. My dream is to become an elite kunoichi and protect this village" Kurenai said with a smile. She doesn't like perverts huh?

Well, shit…..

Sakura introduced herself next. I was curious about what she was going to say, since in the original timeline her introduction was basically all about Sasuke. Now that he's dead, what will she talk about?

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Ino and talking about love with Ino. I hate Naruto and his pranks. My hobby is playing trivia games. My dream is to find a perfect boyfriend"

I kinda killed your perfect boyfriend though….

Shit! Sorry bout that…..

Kiba Introduced himself next. I don't know much about him, but from his reaction to seeing Kurenai, I can tell he's a pervert. Maybe I can ask him to join me and Naruto on our "peeking sessions".

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like my family and Akamaru. I hate people who think they are better than me. My hobby is taking walks with Akamaru. My dream is to become the strongest ninja in the village"

So kiba hates people who think they are better than him? So he hates people like me…..

Shit!

Finally it was my turn. I just wanted to keep it real.

"My name is Kaito Asahi. I like my family and friends….. well it should be "friend" since I only have one" I said with an awkward laugh. "I hate a lot of things, the list is too big to mention. My hobby is training. My dream is to become a Gary Stu"

"Kaito, what is a Gary Stu?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that sensei. You'll know later" I said with a smile.

"Alright then, It was nice getting to know all of you but I have to mention that you're not genins yet. Tomorrow I will test you three to see if you're ready to become full-fledged shinobi. If you pass the test, then you'll become genins but if you fail then you'll be sent back to the academy. Any questions?" Kurenai asked.

"What the hell do you mean? We passed the academy exam and that means we are genin. Why the hell do we have to go through another exam?" Kiba yelled out.

Kurenai glared at him and that was enough to shut him up.

"As I was saying. This is the test that will truly examine your skills to see whether you're good enough to become genins. The academy exam was there to weed out the hopeless bunch" Kurenai said.

"So, what is this test about sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell that to you before the test. Come to the practice field early in the morning tomorrow for the test. Oh, and rest well…. you're going to need it. Good bye then." Kurenai said and with that, she left.

*ping*

 **Quest alert**

 **Test**

 **Kurenai is going to test your skills in order to make sure you're ready to become a shinobi.**

 **Pass the test.**

 **Rewards:**

 **\- Earn 30,000 Points**

30,000 points? Hell yeah!

I looked around and saw Sakura and Kiba, both had a horrified expression on their faces. They're probably still in shock from hearing about the test. I forgot that for an average academy student this must be scary. A random test from a jounin that you have no prior knowledge about. Even I would be nervous.

I decided to cheer them up, because that's what heroes do. I might seem like a psychopathic asshole, but I have a heart of gold.

"Hey guys, don't worry about the exam. The chances of you dying is pretty low. Only about 10 percent. Although that might fluctuate depending on the weather and whether Kurenai is on that time of the month or not." I said before leaving. Perfect! This will cheer them up.

* * *

I was the first one to arrive at the practice field the next morning. I had nothing to do and so I thought I might as well as get here early. I didn't prepare for the test at all, there is no need for me to prepare for a test that's meant for academy graduates.

My teammates arrived a few minutes after me. Kiba and Sakura looked tired. They probably didn't get any sleep. Kurenai looked surprised after seeing me. She probably thought she would be the first one to be here.

"Hi guys." I said to my team mates as they arrived.

"Hi Kaito." Kiba and Sakura greeted me back.

"Kaito! You're early." Kurenai said.

"Yeah, I thought I should be punctual on our first day as a team. So, sensei what's the test?" I asked as my teammates gathered around me.

"Alright then, listen up. The test is simple, you just need to beat me in a fight" Kurenai replied.

Everyone went silent for a few seconds.

Academy graduates are the lowest level of shinobi while a Jounin is the direct opposite. An academy graduate beating a Jounin in a fight is unthinkable. It's not "maybe possible" or "with enough luck it's possible", it's literally impossible.

Unless you have a reincarnated, overpowered mofo in your team, in which case it's certainly possible. But that's an exceptional case.

So, this came as a surprise to us, especially to Kiba and Sakura who are not even remotely strong enough to beat a Jounin. So, there must be a catch.

"Wha-What do you mean sensei? You're a Jounin. There's no way we can beat you." Sakura said as she regained her composure.

"That's true, that's why there will be certain rules in place to make sure this is a fair fight. I will not use any ninjutsu or genjutsu and the three of you can attack me at the same time. These rules are more than enough to make this a fair battle. If you still can't win against me then I'm afraid you will be sent back to the academy" Kurenai said.

Well, I'm immune to genjutsu anyway so those rules are pretty much useless to me, but even with these rules, it would still be impossible for a bunch of academy graduates to win against a Jounin. But who cares? It makes no difference to me.

"Ok then, when do we start sensei?" I asked as Sakura and Kiba looked at me, bewildered.

"Kaito. How come you're so calm about this" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. You might've been the strongest in the academy" Kiba said reluctantly "But even you can't beat a Jounin"

"What was that Kiba? I couldn't hear you properly. Did you just call me the strongest in the academy" I asked with a grin. Kiba doesn't seem like the type of person who likes to admit someone else is stronger than him. It will be fun to tease him.

"SHUT UP! I'LL BECOME STRONGER THAN YOU SOON. JUST WATCH" Kiba yelled at me and I started laughing at his antics.

"That's enough guys, you're wasting my time. Let's get started. The test starts when I say "begin" Alright? Get ready" Kurenai said as she started to set up the timer.

After setting up the timer she said "begin". Sakura and Kiba ran into the nearby forest to take cover and Kurenai disappeared from her spot.

I quickly ducked to the ground after sensing her with my observation haki, dodging a kick to my chest. I moved from my spot almost instantly and appeared behind her, aiming a kick to her neck. She dodged it and moved away from me. She looked surprised for a second but regained her emotionless facade Immediately.

"You're faster than I expected" Kurenai said in a slightly surprised tone.

I wasn't going all out but it was still surprising to see that Kurenai could move this fast despite only recently being promoted to Jounin. If it wasn't for my Haki, there is no way I could've dodged that. It seems like she's not playing around.

But it doesn't matter. I'll finish this quickly.

I made two clones using my string-string fruit's power to engage Kurenai, as they started fighting her I quickly created massive amounts of strings from my fingertips and then attached them to Kurenai's body without her knowledge. There were hundreds of strings. Usually, I could attach my strings to other people and then control them like puppets if they are weaker than me, but I couldn't do that with Kurenai. Even though I'm stronger than Kurenai, it doesn't mean she's way below me when it comes to physical strength. She was promoted to Jounin for a reason. Even if I took control of her body she would be able to break my control with enough effort. So, the strings weren't there for me to control Kurenai, they were there to Immobilize her for a moment. I just needed a small opening that I could exploit.

After I attached the necessary amount of strings I pulled them back, temporarily gaining control of Kurenai's body.

"Aaah! What's happening?" Kurenai cried out as she stopped moving and lost control of her body. Perfect!

"Just stay still for a second" I said as I created a lightsaber using my strings. That's right! A lightsaber. By creating a 3 foot long stick using strings and rubbing the strings together to create enough friction, I can heat the stick up and use the heated stick like a lightsaber. It doesn't make any sounds when I swing it, so I have to manually make the lightsaber sound with my mouth. It's not as cool as the original lightsaber since I'm the one making the sound, but still pretty cool.

"Zzzzzzzzz" Yeah, it doesn't sound that cool when I make the sound.

"Surrender." I said as I pointed the lightsaber at Kurenai's throat. She looked shocked.

"H-How did you do that…. What did you do? I can't move." Kurenai muttered as she looked at me in shock.

"It's a secret sensei" I winked at her as she continued to stare at me. After a few seconds she regained her composure.

"Fine, I surrender" Kurenai said reluctantly as I withdrew my strings and dissipated my clones.

"Alrighty! So that means we pass the test, right?" I asked.

"You didn't work as a tea-" I interrupted before Kurenai could finish speaking.

"You didn't mention any of that before we started. You said that we pass if we beat you in a fight and since I beat you, that means we pass the test, right?" I asked.

"Well… yes. Yes, you did" Kurenai said in an unenthusiastic tone. I guess the purpose of the test was to test our teamwork, but since she didn't tell us about that before we started the test, she couldn't fail us for not working as a team. So, we passed the test, even though I beat her by myself and no teamwork was involved.

*ping*

 **Quest completed**

 **Test**

 **Kurenai is going to test your skills in order to make sure you're ready to become a shinobi.**

 **Pass the test.**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ Earned 30,000 Points**

That was easy.

"HERE I COME SENSEI GET REA- wait, what the hell happened?" Kiba yelled as he came sprinting out of the forest. He stopped and stared at the two of us before asking "Uh… how come you guys aren't fighting? Are we taking a break?"

"The test is over Kiba. You guys passed" Kurenai answered. She still sounded gloomy. Maybe I shouldn't have kicked her ass so badly.

"We passed? How? Don't we have to beat you in a fight to pass?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. Kaito has already beaten me. So you guys passed the test" Kurenai answered.

Kiba looked at me like at me like I grew two heads.

"YOU BEAT A JOUNIN?" He yelled.

"Yeah" I said.

"Don't 'yeah' me. How the hell did you beat a Jounin? Weren't Jounins supposed to be super strong?" Kiba asked.

"So, at first I stopped her movement by-" Kiba Interrupted me before I could finish.

"That's not what I meant dumbass. I meant, how did you beat someone so strong when you're just an academy graduate?" Kiba asked.

"Just a lot of training"

"Is that all? Don't you have some kind of secret weapon or anything like that?"

"Nope. I'm just strong"

Kiba stared at me in awe while Kurenai just looked depressed. It must be depressing for a Jounin to get beaten by an academy graduate. Maybe I should cheer her up.

"Don't worry about getting beaten by a genin, sensei. Who cares?... So, what if you're a bad Shinobi? You have a nice body, so at least you have another career path to fall back on if you can't make it as a shinobi" I said.

Judging from the killing intent rolling off her. I don't think she appreciates my advice.

"Congratulations guys. Since you passed the test, you are now officially part of Team 7. Why don't we go to a restaurant to celebrate our team formation? We could get to know each other too." Kurenai said with clearly faked enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah! Let's go" Kiba answered.

"Don't we need to find Sakura first?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, where did she go? I don't see her anywhere" Kiba said as he looked around.

"AAAAH! SOMEONE HELP! THERE'S A HUGE SPIDER" I heard Sakura's scream from inside the forest.

Kurenai sighed "I'll go get her" she said and left. Me and Kiba were left alone in the practice ground.

"Dibs on Kurenai" I said with a grin.

"God dammit! I forgot to do that" Kiba cursed.

"Hahaha... Too late now, I called it." I said while laughing "Come on Kiba. Let's follow her"

We both started making our way towards out team mates.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Thanks for reviewing guys! :-)**


	10. You can't see me

My teammates and I were going to receive our first mission the day after we passed out test.

The first mission of a new shinobi is handed out by the Hokage himself. So, Kurenai told us to meet in front of the Hokage's office. I decided to go there earlier than I was expected to, but someone was already there before me.

"Good morning Kaito." Kurenai greeted me as I approached her.

"Good morning sensei. You're early" I greeted her back.

"Yes. It's a habit of mine." Kurenai said. She seemed as if she was contemplating something for a few seconds before speaking to me again. "Kaito, I need to discuss something with you."

What would she want to talk about with me?

"And what do you want to discuss with me, sensei?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I am considered as one of the best sensors in Konoha, maybe even the five elemental nations-" I interrupted her.

"Wow sensei. How does one become as humble as you?" I asked sarcastically. She gave me an annoyed look and continued.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I have great sensory skills and yet I can't sense you. I couldn't do it during yesterday's fight either, that's why I was caught off guard. It's as if you don't have any chakra. You just completely erase your presence. How are you doing that?" She asked.

I was expecting this question.

Nobody has asked me this before I graduated since I never interacted with anyone who could see through my lack of chakra when I was an academy student. but that's not the case after I become a shinobi. I knew I would meet a lot of sensors after I graduate, and I couldn't fool them.

It's doesn't matter if everybody knew that I don't have chakra. It will be Inconvenient if people knew, but that's it. It will just be an Inconvenience. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like I'm going to get in trouble for not having chakra.

I could become an international terrorist and I still wouldn't get into trouble as long as I have Naruto as my friend, which will be forever. So I'm not concerned about people knowing about unique physique. But it would be better if my potential enemies don't know about my abilities. So, in order to hide the truth I came up with an excuse.

"I can supress my chakra completely." I said.

"Supress your chakra? But even if you supress your chakra I should be able to sense it when you use jutsus. I wasn't able to sense your chakra yesterday even when you were using that strange ninjutsu" Kurenai said.

"That's because I camouflage my chakra whenever I use a jutsu. I just perfectly blend my chakra with my surroundings. My chakra becomes like air, even though it's there you can't see it."

"That must take ridiculously good chakra control." Kurenai said. Impressed with my explanation.

"Yes…... Yes, it does" I replied

I checked her emotions using Haki to see if she was suspicious of my explanation and luckily, she wasn't. Since I don't have anything suspicious related to me, I don't have to worry about people suspecting me of hiding anything. I am considered a prodigy, so nobody will find it strange if I do something that most people can only dream of doing. I knew she would believe my explanation, but I checked just in case. Just being precautious.

Maybe someone like Danzo or Kakashi might be able to see through my lie, but Kurenai is someone who tried fighting Itachi using genjutsu. I don't think she's the smartest person on the planet.

After we waited for a few minutes Sakura arrived, followed by Kiba. They both looked exited to go on their first mission. If only they knew….

"Hi Guys! You three are early" Kiba said as he approached us. "Man! I'm so excited. We're going to do a mission, an actual mission. How awesome is that?"

I sighed "Yeah, Yeah it's awesome. Come on sensei, can we go get the mission?" I said in a flat tone. Kiba and Sakura seemed surprised by my unenthusiastic response.

"Huh? Aren't you excited Kaito? This is our first mission after all. You should at least be a little bit excited." Sakura said.

"It's because it's our first mission that I'm not excited. It's probably going to be a D-rank mission. D-rank missions are boring." I said.

"What! There's no way that's true! Ninja's don't do boring stuff. Missions are supposed to be exiting. Come on Kurenai sensei, tell him!" Kiba exclaimed.

"He's telling the truth Kiba" Kurenai said as she started leading us towards the Hokage's office "D-ranks aren't exiting most of the time. But nevertheless, you still need to do it anyway. It's part of being a shinobi. It will take a while before you are allowed to go on higher ranked missions. You need to gain some experience."

"Aww man this sucks!" Kiba whined

Soon we reached the Hokage's office. After asking permission, we entered the room.

The Hokage's office was much simpler than I expected. It was basically the Hokage and a bunch of other big shots sitting on a long desk stacked with files. Hiruzen was reading a document when we entered. He looked up as he became aware of our presence.

"Kurenai! I see you've brought your team to get their first mission." Hiruzen said.

"Yes, hokage-sama" Kurenai greeted him. Me, Kiba and Sakura didn't say anything. I wasn't sure how to greet him. So, I just decided to stay still and do nothing.

Hiruzen glanced at the three of us for a few seconds. He looked as if he was evaluating us. His eyes lingered on me a little longer than the other two. Either because he's heard about me before or maybe he just thinks I look hot. I really hope it was the former.

"A team of newly graduated Genin, eh? So, D-ranks are the ones you're looking for." Hiruzen said as he started searching through the pile of files stacked on his desk. Soon, he picked a file and looked through it.

"Hmm….. Oh! Here's a good one. Madam Shijimi's pet cat Tora ran away again. How about you four find it for her? The details of the mission are written here" Hiruzen said as he handed Kurenai the file.

"Thank you, hokage-sama." Kurenai said as she received the file.

*ping*

 **Quest alert**

 **Come here kitty…**

 **Find Madam Shijimi's cat "Tora" and return it.**

 **Rewards:**

 **\- Earn 1,000 Points**

 **\- You wanted to get some pussy, didn't you? Well, here you fucking go…..**

Shut up god!

We were getting ready to leave but Hiruzen spoke up before we could leave.

"Kurenai. Can you stay behind?" Hiruzen asked. He looked over to the three of us and saw our confused faces. "Don't worry, it won't take too long. We just need to discuss some shinobi business. It won't take more than fifteen minutes."

"Wait near the academy gates guys. I'll be there soon" Kurenai said.

The three of us nodded and left the office. I didn't need to stay inside the office to listen to what they were saying. I had observation Haki. So, I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Kurenai, you said that Kaito managed to get the team to work together and they almost managed beat you?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"That's quite impressive! considering they just graduated from the academy. Especially Kaito, both his mother and father were considered to be prodigies, it seems their son has inherited their talent as well." Hiruzen said.

She lied!

Kurenai lied to the Hokage! She lied about our fight. She told Hiruzen that we nearly managed beat her by working together even though I managed to beat her by myself. Of course, It makes sense for her to lie. It's already hard enough for women to gain respect in this profession. She only got promoted to Jounin recently, if people find out that she lost to an academy graduate so easily, she would be a laughing stock. Even though I know why she lied, it's still surprising to see someone as professional as Kurenai lie to the Hokage.

"Usually, I would get someone like Kakashi or Gai to look over someone as talented as him, but they have their hands full with their own teams. Therefore, I leave him in your care Kurenai. I know you were only promoted recently and you might not be experienced as some of the others, but you were promoted for a reason. I believe in your skills. I leave him in your care. Oh, and just because he's a prodigy doesn't mean you can Ignore the other two. Train them well, and good luck Kurenai" Hiruzen said.

"Thank you hokage-sama. I won't let you down" She said with conviction.

Soon, they started talking about some unrelated mission and I stopped eavesdropping. I was going to wait for Kurenai to finish her meeting with the Hokage but suddenly I thought of something.

"Guys! I have something Important to do. I 'll be back in ten minutes. If Kurenai sensei comes back before me, just tell her I'll be back soon" I told Kiba and Sakura.

They both seemed confused, but they nodded. I nodded back and left.

* * *

When I came back, Kurenai wasn't there with Kiba and Sakura. So that means she was still talking to Hiruzen.

"Kaito!" Kiba yelled out as I approached them. "Where did you g- wait! Why are you holding a cat?" He asked, pointing towards the cat that was tied up in my arms.

Finding Tora was pretty easy. Catching it was even easier. It took me less than ten minutes.

Observation Haki combined with my string powers made the mission a cakewalk.

"This is Tora, guys. This is the cat that we were supposed to catch" I said.

"Kaito, you finished the mission all by yourself? In ten minutes?" Sakura asked. I nodded my head and she looked at me in awe.

"That's amazing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What amazing? I bet I could do the same thing" Kiba said. Unimpressed.

"Of course, you can. If the cat's already tied up and someone tells you the location" I said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP" Kiba yelled. Before he could say anything else Kurenai arrived. She looked confused as to why Kiba was screaming before her eyes landed on the cat.

"Don't tell me you…." Kurenai muttered. With a look of disbelief.

"Yup! I caught it" I said.

"This is ridiculous" Kurenai said in a gloomy voice.

She genuinely looked depressed. Why was she depressed? She should be happy! I just saved everyone a lot of time and effort!

"Come on guys. Let's go return the cat" She said. Still sounding gloomy.

We started walking towards the Hokage's office again.

* * *

"What we going to do now sensei?" Sakura asked as we walked out of the Hokage's office.

"Well, that mission was supposed to take you at least a couple of hours and then we were supposed to train. But since Kaito saved us a lot of time by finishing it by himself in a few minutes" she said as she looked at me with a frown "We might as well start the training now".

We arrived at the practice field a few minutes later. I wasn't sure what the purpose of the training was. I'm stronger than any of my team mates, including Kurenai. So, I'm really going to learn anything from them. Maybe I'll just do my own training by myself while Kiba and Sakura learn from Kurenai. Yeah, I'll do that.

"Huddle up guys!" Kurenai yelled. We gathered around her quickly.

"Alright guys. Today we're going to be focusing on your taijutsu. Since I didn't really get a chance to see Kiba and Sakura in action during the test, I'll be testing the two, today." Kurenai said as she pointed at Sakura and Kiba. "We'll have a match between the two of you and that will help me assess your taijutsu skills"

"What about me sensei? What do I do?" I asked.

"Well since you're obviously much stronger than these two. You'll be facing me on a pure taijutsu match." Kurenai said.

"So, I won't be allowed to use anything other than taijutsu?" I asked and Kurenai nodded "Well, looks like you learnt your lesson sensei" I joked. Kurenai shot me a glare.

"Why don't we get started. Kiba and Sakura will go first" Kurenai said. Kiba and Sakura got ready for their match.

* * *

Kiba and Sakura's fight didn't last very long. Kiba won the fight almost Instantly. Something that I expected.

Despite being the dead last, Kiba is very good at taijustu. In the academy, only me and Shino were able to beat him in taijutsu. So, it wasn't surprising to see someone with absolutely no skill like Sakura, lose to him. Kurenai seemed surprised though, and even a little disappointed. She probably expected more from a supposedly gifted kunoichi. Being a pride kunoichi herself, she was probably disappointed at how weak Sakura was.

"Alright then. It's our turn Kaito" Kurenai said.

I wasn't worried about losing to Kurenai. Even though she said that we can only use pure taijutsu, that doesn't mean I was going to follow the rules. I could still use Obsevation Haki and Invisible armament Haki. I just needed to avoid using all my visible powers.

Kurenai and I went and stood at the middle of the training ground, Opposite from each other.

We made the seal of confrontation and jumped back from each other, creating distance between us.

I quickly moved towards Kurenai and sent a punch towards her face. She dodged and delivered a kick to my abdomen. The attack connected, and I was pushed back a few meters, but I didn't receive any damage due to my Haki. So, I just shrugged it off as if nothing happened.

Kurenai seemed surprised for a second but regained her composure and jumped towards me, attempting to deliver a flying jump kick to my face. I dodged and used this opportunity to grab her leg and threw her to the ground.

Kurenai landed on her stomach. She managed to recover quickly and stood up. But she was still too slow for me. I was already behind her, ready to deliver the final attack.

"One Thousand Years of Death" I muttered.


	11. Now this looks like a job for me!

My attack "penetrated" Kurenai's defences successfully and she was sent flying. She landed face first on the ground a few meters away from me.

"Looks like I win sensei" I said in a mocking tone. I looked around and saw Kiba and Sakura blushing and staring at me in disbelief.

"K-Kaito, w-why did you do that?" Sakura stuttered out.

"Lucky bastard…" Kiba muttered.

Haha…. That was fun. I wonder how Kurenai's going to react to th-

I suddenly sensed a huge amount of killing intent directed towards me. I didn't even need my haki to see where it was coming from. I turned towards Kurenai and saw her standing there, blushing and glaring at me with a murderous look on her face.

" **You're dead** " She said in a terrifying voice.

* * *

I went home after Kurenai held a private "training session" between me and her. My dad was home when I arrived, and he seemed very surprised when he saw me.

"Kaito! Why do you have so many bruises?" He asked.

"I fell down the stairs." I replied.

"You got all these bruises just from falling down the stairs?" He said in disbelief.

"There was a lot of stairs ok….."

* * *

Two weeks after we completed our first mission, team 7 was going to receive its first C-rank mission.

It's extremely unusual for a newly formed genin team to get a C-rank mission. Usually, C-rank missions are reserved for experienced genins and chunins, but Kurenai agreed to take us after Kiba and I pestered her relentlessly. She thought that we would be fine since we have two Jounin level ninjas in the team. She requested the Hokage to give us a C-rank mission, and he agreed to it after Kurenai convinced him that we were ready.

 **Quest alert**

 **Bandits**

 **Capture or get rid of the bandits near the settlement.**

 **Rewards:**

 **\- Earn 15,000 Points**

The mission is simple. There is a small settlement that's regularly plundered by bandits. We must either; capture the bandits or exterminate them depending on what we see fit.

I was getting ready to leave for my mission early in the morning; my mom and dad were there to send me off. Mom was lecturing me on what not to do during the mission.

"Don't eat anything strange, only eat healthy food, and make sure it's not spoiled. Stay in the group and listen to your Jonin instructor. If you come across any enemy shinobi then flee; even though you're strong you should never fight someone without knowing their strength. Don't st-"

"I get it mom! In fact, I already understood everything that you said when you said it the first time. There was no need to repeat it a hundred times." I said; interrupting my mom's speech.

She sighed "Fine! but be careful. Most genin don't get a C-rank mission until they're more experienced. You'll probably be fine since you have Kurenai with you, but don't be careless. You never know what will happen. Just remember my advice."

"Yeah mom, I got it." I said

"Did you get everything you need for the trip?" My dad asked. I nodded.

"Alright then. Good luck Kaito!" He said.

"Yeah! Good luck Kaito!" Mom said as she gave me a hug along with dad. Dad lets me go after a while, but mom didn't stop hugging. She just kept squeezing me. I was starting to turn a little blue.

"A-Alright… m-mom.. I n-need…. to leave…. no-now.." I wheezed out.

* * *

After I finally managed to convince my mother to let me go; I went to the meeting spot. Kurenai, Kiba and Sakura were already there waiting for me.

"Yo! Good morning, guys!" I greeted my team as I approached them.

"Come on Kaito! You're late" Kiba yelled out as he saw me.

"I'm not late, I'm on time. You guys are just too early." I said. Kiba is usually the least punctual person in the team. He was probably too excited and couldn't sleep. So, he showed up early.

"Since everyone's here, we can get going. Kaito will be at the back and I'll be at the front. If we travel without taking any breaks, we should be able to reach the settlement by evening. Any questions?" Kurenai asked. We shook our heads.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Kurenai said, and we took off towards the settlement.

We moved at low level genin speed which was the maximum speed at which Sakura could run without exhausting herself. Kiba could do slightly better but there wasn't any huge difference between their speed. Because of this, both Kurenai and I had to slow ourselves down to their level.

We arrived at the settlement a little late into the evening as the sun was setting. We were supposed to meet up with some guy, who's the leader of this place.

"Where were we supposed to meet him and what does he look like sensei?" I asked as I looked around the settlement. It wasn't as small as I expected it to be. There were at least seventy houses. Most of them were small and simple but there were a few extravagant ones too.

The people of the village seemed to be on guard when they saw us. It's not surprising to see these people act unwelcoming towards strangers, considering their problems regarding bandits. So, we payed no attention to it.

"Here… take a look." Kurenai said as he handed me a file containing a picture of the client; who is the leader of this small village. The file contained his address and various other details.

We searched around and finally managed to find his house in a few minutes. We knocked on the door, but instead of the guy that we were expecting, a smoking hot babe answered the door.

She had a pretty face, nice ass and the biggest jugs I've seen so far every since I was born into this world. Nobody even comes close. Well, except Choji's dad. That dude has some massive boobs, but he doesn't count.

I've recently started to doubt my taste in women. Due to my twelve-year long dry spell, I'm starting to think my taste in women is starting to become a little unreliable. The other day I got a boner after looking at light bulb that looked kinda like a titty. So, maybe I'm exaggerating a little. But she's still hotter than most women I've encountered so far.

The wheels in my head started turning the moment I saw her, and I suddenly got an Idea. I quickly transformed into an older version of myself using my devil fruit ability. Making myself look like a twenty-year-old.

"Hello! We are Shinobi from Konoha. We were requested by the village leader to get rid of the bandits causing trouble." Kurenai said to the titty girl *cough* I meant "pretty girl".

"Oh! I've been waiting for you. I'm the daughter of the village head. My father is not here at the village right now. So, he told me to attend to you. You can call me "Miu"." She said.

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi. Nice to meet you!" Kurenai shook Miu's hand and then looked towards us. Signalling us to introduce ourselves. When she saw me, she looked surprised by my appearance. She was about to say something about it, but I signalled her and told her to not say anything in front of Miu.

 _"Why?"_ She signalled me back.

 _"Trust me! This is important for the mission"_ I signalled her again, and she looked very confused, but she nodded anyway.

While we were chatting, the other two had already started to introduce themselves.

"Hi! I'm Sakura." Sakura said with a small bow, which was reciprocated by Miu.

"Yo! I'm Kiba…. and I'm single." Kiba said. Forgetting about Akamaru until the dog bit his leg "AARGH! What are you doing Akama- Oh! Sorry, I forgot about you. This is my friend Akamaru." Kiba said as he rubbed his leg. Kurenai rolled her eyes at this.

After Kiba and Sakura introduced themselves, it was my turn. The two of them were surprised by my appearance too when they looked at me, but they were quickly silenced by Kurenai before they could say anything.

"Hey! I'm Kaito. It's nice meet you Miu. By the way, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." I said to Miu.

"Huh! That's strange. I rarely leave this village and I've never visited Konoha before. Where might've you seen me?" She asked.

"Hmm…. Oh wait! You won the "land of fire beauty contest" Didn't you? I think I've seen you in a magazine, and I can see why you won." I said in an enthusiastic tone as I looked at her.

Miu blushed "N-no, that wasn't me" She stuttered out.

"What? Really? Well you'll certainly be a good candidate for that title" I said.

"T-thanks" She said as she looked down at the ground, still blushing.

"*Ahem*" Kurenai cleared her throat, snapping us out of our stupor.

"OH! Right. Dad told me that you can stay at our house if you want. It's the least we can do for you." Miu said.

"Thanks, Miu! Sorry for the trouble" Kurenai replied.

"No problem. Let me show you your rooms" Miu said as she led us inside the house.

Kiba and I were staying in one room while Sakura and Kurenai were staying in another room. The village leader has a big house. So, space wasn't an issue.

Once Miu showed us our rooms she left to take care of some business. After she left, Kurenai dragged me to the back of the house. After making sure nobody was nearby, she started talking.

"Kaito, I feel like your transformation has nothing to do with our mission" Kurenai said.

"What do you mean sensei? I'm always focused on the mission. What makes you think otherwise?" I said as I tried to push the thoughts of Miu's boobs out of my mind.

"You were flirting with the girl."

"It's called "being nice to people" sensei. You should try it sometimes. There is also a good reason for my transformation. Form a normal person's point of view, Kids are just kids. They wouldn't take kids seriously. If the client saw that the team was made up of one adult and three kids, then they might lose their confidence in us. I transformed into an adult to reassure the client."

Kurenai thought for a while "I thought you were messing around. I'm sorry, I was wrong." She said.

"Don't worry about it sensei. People make mistakes all the time" I replied.

"Thank you Kait-"

"Oh wait! Ninjas don't make mistakes. Especially competent ninjas. I barely make any mistakes and I heard from Naruto that Kakashi doesn't make any mistakes either, and I'm pretty sure my mom and dad don't make any mistakes. So let me change what I said; Not everyone makes mistakes all the time "Incompetent people make mistakes all the time", but you don't have to worry about it sensei. Even if you're an idiot, you're the most intelligent idiot I know. You're like the queen of idiots"

I sensed a dangerous amount of killing intent coming from Kurenai. It was time for me to leave.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Thanks for reviewing guys!**


	12. Solo king

A few hours passed after we arrived, and it was already night time. Kurenai thought that we should survey the forest surrounding the village to see if we could find the bandits hideout or any clues leading to them. So, we split up into two groups. Kurenai teamed up with Sakura while I teamed up with Kiba.

The darkness provided a perfect cover for scouting. Since I can use observation Haki and Kiba had sharp senses, the darkness wasn't a problem for us. So, Kiba and I were moving through the forest at a slow pace; surveying the area.

"Hey! We should split up. That way, we can cover more area." Kiba said, trying to ditch me. He probably wanted to explore this place alone. I wanted to go by myself as well, but Kurenai didn't let me. Unlike me and Kurenai, Kiba and Sakura are not strong enough to fight off a group of bandits by themselves, so someone needs to watch over them.

"No" I gave him a short answer.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get caught by bandits and raped"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. I heard that bandits love young boys."

That did the trick. Kiba didn't say a word after that.

As we were moving through the forest, I sensed some people camping a few kilometres away from the village. There were about twenty people and two of them were particularly strong. Considering that there's no reason for such group of people to camp in the middle of the forest for no reason, it's safe to assume that they're the bandits we're looking for.

I focused my Haki on the two that were particularly strong. It's not normal for ordinary bandits to be this powerful, so those two must be ninjas, just like us.

"Hey Kiba. Why don't you go and check if there's anything in that direction" I said pointing towards the opposite direction from the bandits. I would've taken him with me if they were just ordinary bandits, but there are two ninjas among them. Having Kiba with me would only slow me down and it might become dangerous.

"Huh! Why? D-didn't you say th-that I m-might get r-ra-raped if I go alone?" Kiba said, shivering at the thought.

"It's okay man. At least this way you might get laid"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU BASTARD! BE SERIOUS!"

"Ok ok! Calm down. I was just Joking Kiba. They are bandits, not missing nins. How do you expect them to catch you, a trained ninja? I was just messing with you man."

"I guess that's true." Kiba said, calming down a little thanks to my explanation.

"Just don't bend over in front of any bandits, ok?"

I ducked just in time to avoid a stone thrown my way "see ya later Kiba" I yelled out before leaving towards the bandit's hideout. Ignoring the protests from Kiba.

* * *

I approached the bandit's hideout silently through the surrounding vegetation. Once I was close enough, I peeked at the hideout while hiding in in a bush.

The hideout was located in open ground; therefore, it wasn't hard to see it. Usually, it would be considered a very stupid move to camp out in the open when you're wanted for robbing from a nearby village, but I guess they must've become grown some balls because of the two ninjas that they have with them. They wouldn't have guessed that the poor villagers would also hire ninjas to catch them. They especially couldn't have guessed that someone of my level would show up. So, I can't call their decision to camp out in the open stupid, since it was quite reasonable.

There were five tents in total. A large one in the middle surrounded by four small ones. The two ninjas occupied the large tent while the cannon fodder were inside the small tents. There weren't any guards, but there were some traps that were quite good. In fact, a normal chunin level Ninja might get caught in one of these. It's safe to say that those two ninjas are high level based on their trap making skills.

Using my Haki to make sure that nobody was outside, I slowly moved towards the large tent in the middle. Thanks to my lack of chakra it's Impossible for sensors to normally sense me. As I moved closer to the tent, I was able to hear some people talking.

"We can't do this anymore Haruo! Those people are already struggling because of us. If we take any more from them they might not even have enough resources to survive"

"Calm down Ami! do you think I wanna to do this? We have no choice. We have to keep a low profile, so we can only rob from small villages like this one. It's not easy to find villages where there aren't any ninjas at all. If we are found, then that's the end for us. We'll stop once we get enough money to manage our living expenses."

There were two people; a man and a woman. The woman named Ami seems to be against robbing the villagers while the man named Haruo is the one insisting on continuing to do so. I decided to eavesdrop on them to get more details, but as I got close to the tent the ground beneath me suddenly gave way and I was buried up to my neck.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL?"

I looked around me to see what was going on and soon I was able to determine the cause.

It was a quicksand trap.

One of the ninjas must've used an earth style jutsu to create quicksand and then covered the top using normal earth to hide the trap. A smart trap. Undetectable and easy to make. But it shouldn't be common in the land of fire.

"Wha? Who's there?"

The woman named Ami asked as she walked outside from the tent. The moment she saw me she froze in her spot. I was a little surprised too. The woman had dark skin and white hair. Which means she's from the land of lightning or at least the descendant of someone from the land of lightning.

That factor alone isn't anything worthy of importance but the fact that she's from the land of lightning and she's a ninja can only mean one thing; she's a spy from Kumo or at least a shinobi of Kumo in an infiltration mission.

As the two of use were staring at each other the man named Haruo also came out from the tent.

The man also looked different. From his facial structure and body stature I was able to figure out he was from the land of rocks. This revelation shocked me even more.

What's going on? A woman from the land of lightning and now a guy from the land of rocks? Are Iwa and Kumo planning to invade Konoha through an alliance? It never happened in the original timeline. So, what's happening?

"Ami what's going o- OH! It's just a kid. Damn! I thought we got caught or something." The man exclaimed as he looked at me. "Eh? Ami Why're you staring at the kid? He's probably from the village. Maybe he's trying to catch us. Kids always love to play the hero Ha ha ha…" He laughed as he continued to stare at me. Well, this one seems like an idiot.

The woman smacked the guy on the guy and yelled "YOU IDIOT! Look at his forehead"

"What's wrong with his forehea- OH SHIT! IT'S A KONOHA SHINOBI!" The man yelled when he finally noticed my forehead protector.

I've always wondered why ninjas wear forehead protectors. It seemed quite pointless other than for patriotism. In fact, it seemed like a drawback in various situations. But it's not as simple as it seems.

The forehead protector serves as a deterrent during missions. Most bandits will hesitate to attack a ninja and missing nins will hesitate to attack a shinobi who belongs to a hidden village because they might get hunted down.

Of course, there are outliers.

"Ami! What should we do with him?" The man asked in a shaky tone. Panic evident in his voice.

"Let's tie him up for now. He looks young, so he's probably just a genin. But he shouldn't be alone, there's probably a chunin or in the worst-case scenario a jounin team leader. This kid might become useful as hostage if there is a jounin." The woman answered calmly. It seems like she's the competent one here.

"So…. You guys aren't planning on listening to what I have to say?" I asked. Still stuck in the quicksand trap.

"hmm… You seem quite calm" The woman said with a raised eybrow. It does seem strange for a twelve-year-old kid to be calm after being captured by two jounin level missing nins. But unfortunately, I'm not a normal twelve-year-old.

"Yeah. In fact, I'm a little excited. You guys are probably gonna torture me, right? If you're going to beat me up can Big sis do it? It turns me on when I get hit by beautiful women"

"YOU!" The woman cried out with a creeping blush "Aren't you too young to be talking about such perverted things"

"You know what they say… Old enough to kill, old enough to fuck" I said.

"Nobody says that!" The women yelled.

"Well I do, so deal with it. So, are you gonna like… tie me up first? Or how does this work?"

"This kid…"

"Wait! Is big sis planning on doing something even more perverted to me. Oh god! Is my Innocence going to be taken away like this?" I asked in mock horror.

"NO, I'M NOT! Haruo, tie him up" The woman yelled.

"Oh, so we're finally gonna get started?"

"No, we're not. We're just going to tie you up, so you can't run away" The woman said, still red faced due to embarrassment. Muttering something about "kids these days"

The man moved close to me and put a Kunai at my throat.

"Don't move a muscle kid." He said as he freed me from the quicksand trap. The process took a few minutes. I could've easily freed myself if I wanted to, but I decided to play along. Using that time to analyse the two ninjas.

From the way the two of them interact with each other, I could tell that those two aren't just allies who are working with each other. They are either close friends or something more. Observation Haki has given me the ability to sense emotions and based on their emotions when they talk to each other, I could tell how close they are. So, they couldn't just be spies who are only together due to some join mission between two villages. They are genuinely close, and I needed to find out who they are, what's their relationship and what they're doing here.

"All done" The man said as he completely freed me from the quicksand trap "Now don't move kid! Or else y-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as my fist was planted into his face. Sending him flying into the nearby trees.

"HARUO!" The woman yelled when she saw me punch the man. "You brat!" She scowled and made a few hand signs, forming a few lightning spears in front of her and sending them towards me. They were quite fast but not fast enough to get past my observation Haki. I quickly dodged them and made a string clone, sending him after the man named Haruo while I handled the woman.

"Hehe… you're a feisty one aren't you big sis? I like girls like you" I said as I dodged a few more lightning arrows. The woman seemed surprised with my speed. It would be unusual if she wasn't. My normal physical speed alone is enough to keep up with a high level chunin. Combined with armament and observation Haki, even mid-level jounins will find it hard to keep up with me. For someone as young as me to have that level of speed is unheard of.

"You're fast" The woman said through gritted teeth. Forming a new set of hand seals, she created multiple lightning orbs around her and got ready to send them towards me

"let's see if you can dodge this".

The lightning orbs were faster than the arrows, but it seemed like they consumed a lot of chakra since the woman looked a little exhausted after using it. I dodged them quite easily and made a huge net using my strings. Covering the entire camping area and trapping the woman and the bandits who came outside due to the commotion.

"What the!" The woman was surprised by the attack and was stunned for a few seconds. I made use of the time and moved near her. Using my string I quickly wrapped her in a cocoon. Only leaving out her face. I also wrapped all the bandits inside a cocoon too, although I wrapped their entire body.

Placing the woman and the bandits on the ground I looked towards the forest. My clone walked out of the trees with the man wrapped in a cocoon similar to the ones that I created.

"Haha… The table have turned…. Well, technically they didn't since I was always in control, but it still sounds pretty cool when I say it" I said with the smuggest expression I could muster. Haruo and Ami glared at me.

"You got use by surprise" The woman muttered.

"Ah… There's a name for people like you" I said as I took up a thinking position "I got it! I think you guys are sore losers"

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Well, anyway. Who are you guys and what are you doing here?" I asked. They both looked at each other with an expression that said, 'How are we going to escape?'

"Hold on guys. Let me just do something real quick" I said. I brought my palm up and pointed it towards the bandits who were wrapped in my strings and then closed it. With a 'crunch' sound the strings crushed the bandits. Spurting out blood. Haruo and Ami watched in horror as the bandits were crushed to death.

Of course, I didn't just kill them out of nowhere. Before I killed them, I checked their emotions using my Haki and found out they were rotten to the core. Generally, it's Impossible to tell whether a person is good or evil using Haki unless the person is extremely good or extremely evil. These bandits were extremely evil. Even I would normally find it hard to just slaughter already captured people, but their rotten minds provided me with sufficient reason. There's no need to waste my time dealing with the irredeemable ones.

Ami and Haruo don't know about that though. They think that I just murdered the bandits in cold blood without even investigating them. This should scare them enough to make the interrogation easier.

"Y-you…" Haruo murmured in a shaky voice. I could tell that he was shivering.

"Now guys. Just answer my questions if you don't wanna end up like them, ok?" I asked. They both nodded, fear evident in their eyes.

"Well then let's start with the obvious question. Who are you guys and why are you here? You guys aren't spies right?" I asked.

"N-no we aren't spies. We are…" Ami started speaking before pausing. They looked at each other hesitantly.

"Speak" I said.

The woman sighed "We're just lovers. We ran away from our villages to live together."

I was able to tell that she was telling the truth using observation Haki. It didn't surprise me at all that they are lovers. Their body language, their tone when speaking to each other and their emotions already gave me some hints, but I still wanted to know their story. It's not very common to see two ninjas from enemy villages get into a relationship, and what are they doing in the land of fire?

"Cool! So, tell me, how did you guys get together? And why are you here?"

"Wha? Why do you want to know that?" The man asked

"Why? You won't tell me unless I give you a reason?" I asked. Tightening the strings around them.

"WAIT! Fine we'll tell you" Haruo exclaimed in panic.

"Go ahead"

Haruo looked at Ami and nodded, she started telling the story.

"We met around fourteen years ago during the third shinobi war. I was on an assassination mission with a dozen of my village shinobi and we had to kill a high-ranking Iwa official. The mission failed miserably because the mission details were leaked, and we were ambushed by Iwa Shinobi on our way. All of my teammates were killed and only I managed to escape. Because I didn't have any way of contacting Kumo, I had to stay undercover in the land of Rocks for a few months. That's when I met Haruo" She said as she looked towards Haruo with a smile.

"I met her when I was injured during the war and I had to stay in a village for a while. She was working as a…" I didn't let Haruo finish his side of the story.

"Alright that's enough. Let's fast forward it to the reason you ran away."

Haruo looked annoyed at being stopped but spoke anyway.

"Well, after we fell in love with each other and found out each other's true identities, we realized that we can't live without each other and decided to run away together. There isn't anyone waiting for us back home. So, we figured we could start a new life in the land of fire. We were going to gather enough money to live comfortably for the rest of our lives by robbing some small villages by teaming up with some bandits. Our plan was going well… at least until you came along"

I clapped as he finished telling the story. I knew they were telling the truth thanks to observation haki.

"Wow! Such a touching story." I said with a smile. They seemed surprised at my reaction. They couldn't have guessed that a shinobi from an enemy village will find their story touching, but they seemed happy about it, judging from their smiles.

"Well anyway…. You guys don't seem so bad, and I like your backstory. So, I think I'll let you go" I said. They brightened up at my words. But I couldn't just let them go without getting anything back in return after I went through the trouble of capturing them. I had to get some compensation.

"But I need something in return for letting you go"

"W-what do you need? We'll give you anything or do anything if it's within our abilities" Ami said.

"How about a blowjob?" I asked.

"WHAT?" Ami yelled, her face as red as the blood of the dead bandits.

"Just kidding… Just kidding… calm down. You see, I need your help with something" I said.

Both of them looked at me curiously. As if saying 'you kicked both of our asses pretty easily, how the hell are we supposed to help you with anything?' but they were both wrong. There was in fact a thing in which I could use their help.

"You see, I have a crush on my jounin instructor, but I don't think she's interested in me. I think it's mostly because she hasn't known me for a long time, but I'm not sure. I have a nice personality, I'm funny and I'm outgoing. So, I don't know what the issue is and why she hasn't shown any interest in me yet, but I need to do something to make her interested in me"

"Maybe tone down the narcissism a lil bit" Haruo deadpanned.

"Hey! It's not narcissism if it's the truth!"

Haruo sighed "whatever you say…"

"I think the issue might be that, you're like fourteen…. How old is your instructor?" Ami asked.

"I'm twelve, she's like twenty-six"

"…" There was a long silence before I coughed and brought them back to the land of the living.

"Alright, so what does this have to do with us?" Haruo asked in a defeated tone.

"I want you guys to ambush my Jounin instructor…"

"…"

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Thank you for all the reviews :-)**


	13. Milestone event

"You want us to do what?" Ami asked in confusion.

"Ambush my jounin instructor"

She sighed "May we know why?"

"Well it's quite simple really. She'll just be out, surveying the forest for any bandits, unaware of the dangers that lurks inside the forest. Suddenly she gets attacked by two foreign ninjas and she has to fight them off while protecting her student. Slowly the enemy ninjas start to gain the upper hand and she starts to feel helpless and scared. Suddenly out of the blue; her reliable, Handsome, Sexy, Intellig…"

"Yeah we get it. Get on with the story" Haruo said with a sigh.

"Well, her student comes to her rescue and helps her fight off the two missing nins. After the missing nins are defeated and they start to flee due to the combined efforts of the both the instructor and the student, she runs out of chakra and collapses, but her reliable student is there to catch her in his strong arms. They embrac…"

"Alright that's enough, please stop… my ears are starting to bleed" Haruo pleaded.

"Fine… So what do you guys think?" I asked.

"I'll be honest with you since you're offering to let us go free" Ami began "This will never work. It'll most likely help you make a good impression on her and she'll probably like you a lot after this. You guys might even become close, but I don't see her being romantically interested in you as long as she's a decent woman. You're way too young." Ami spoke.

Of course, I knew that the age difference was an issue, but I never intended for this to make Kurenai romantically interested in me. This is just the first step of many.

First, I'll have to make her look at me in a more favorable light and show her how reliable I am. After that, I can build our relationship from there and then once I'm older…

BOOM! We're banging!

Probably...

Also, maybe I should also stop roasting her at every chance I get. Yeah, I should stop doing that, that might help.

But what I do in the future doesn't concern these two.

"We won't know until we try right?" I asked. Both of them nodded "Well then let's try it and see what happens"

* * *

I was hiding in the dense group of trees within the forest and I could see Kurenai and Sakura walking along a Small path devoid of any trees. Sakura seemed nervous while Kurenai was calm and collected as usual. If only she knew what was coming…

The plan was simple…. Well not really…. But anyway; Ami and Haruo would attack Kurenai and fight her without causing her any major injuries. Once Kurenai starts to become exhausted I'll jump in and fight them for a while and pretend like I'm having a hard time, and then I'll ask Kurenai to hold them back for a few seconds while "I try to use my trump card". I'll use my devil fruit awakening to defeat them in a grand fashion and once I defeat them, they'll flee, and I'll be there to catch the exhausted Kurenai.

Obviously, there's no need for Kurenai to hold them back while I use my awakening. I awakened my string-string fruit a few years ago and I've trained it to the point where I can turn anything that I'm touching into strings almost instantly. But if I just defeated them all on my own while Kurenai just sits there and watches then it'll probably make her depressed rather than happy. She already has self confidence issues after getting beaten by me multiple times, if I defeat those two by myself while she is unable to do anything then it'll have an adverse effect.

By letting her hold them back for a few seconds and making her think that she's actually contributing to the fight, I can make her happy and save her at the same time. She wouldn't think that she was useless, but she'll still think that I saved her.

It was something I thought up in a few minutes, but it's a good plan.

As I was watching Kurenai and Sakura waling through the forest, Kurenai suddenly froze and turned her head to look in the direction of the forest.

"What's wrong sensei?" Sakura asked with a hint of fear evident in her voice.

"Sakura… we have company. Be careful and stay behind me" Kurenai ordered and returned her attention back to the forest. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and it was silent. But soon, a rustling sound could be heard, and two shadows jumped out from inside the forest.

"Well… well… look what we have here. A beautiful Kuniochi and her little fledgling walking around all alone in this dark scary place" Haruo spoke in an exaggerated manner and in a grittier voice than usual. I am not sure how it sounded to Kurenai and Sakura but I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Who are you two?" Kurenai asked.

I asked the two of them to remove their headbands before they attacked Kurenai. Things would become needlessly complicated if Kurenai knew they were from Iwa and Kumo. It was better to keep that a secret from Kurenai.

"Muahahaha" Ami laughed in an 'evil seductress' voice.

What's up with the stupid laugh? This ain't one piece…. But I guess Kurenai and Sakura were in a way too serious mood to notice it since they looked serious even after hearing that.

"We are missing nins and we kidnap and sell young pretty woman for the right reward. You look like you'd fetch a good price" Haruo said Licking his lips in a disgusting manner as he pointed at Kurenai.

"Don't forget the little one. There are some oldies who might buy her too" Ami spoke with a malicious grin. Sakura was shivering at this point and I could see a couple of tear drops rolling down her cheeks. Maybe, we took it a little too far.

"Is that so?" Kurenai spoke calmly. I could sense here trying to put Ami and Haruo in a genjutsu, so I quickly attached my strings to the back of their neck and manipulated their nervous system to snap them out of it. A skill I call parasite string.

While Kurenai might not be as strong as some of the high level jounins, she's not called a genjutsu specialist for nothing. Even some of the most skilled ninjas might fall prey to her genjutsu and there's no doubt in my mind that even if Ami and Haruo were to tag team her they'd still lose. Kurenai is way too skilled. The reason she lost against me was because I'm monstrously strong and the skill that she specializes in is useless against me.

Under normal circumstances, she's a formidable shinobi.

So, I need to use my powers to constantly snap the two of them out of any genjutsus that Kurenai might try to use on them.

"Nice trick girly but it's not gonna work on us" Haruo said as he launched a kick at Kurenai. Kurenai seemed surprised but kept her composure and engaged the two of them in a taijutsu fight.

They fought for what seemed like hours and I was quite impressed with Kurenai's skills. Even though I told Ami and Haruo to hold back a little as a precaution, in the end they didn't need to. Kurenai was so good that they had to end up going all out halfway through the fight and even then, Kurenai managed to fight them off while protecting Sakura.

But fighting two shinobis; one of whom was a mid-level jounin, at the same time was clearly taking a toll on Kurenai and she was starting to slow down. It was time for me to make my entrance.

Just as one of Ami's kicks was about to reach Kurenai I jumped out from my hiding spot and blocked it.

"Kaito!" Kurenai yelled as she saw me. Sakura was too shocked to say anything, but I could detect a sense of relief coming from her.

"Yo!" I said as drove back Ami and Haruo with a few punches and kicks of my own.

I was trying my hardest to not break any of their bones. I couldn't injure them too much since they need to flee after the fight and they can't do that with broken bones, but I still had to make it look like I was fighting them seriously so Kurenai doesn't get suspicious.

"Be careful Kaito. Those two are strong" Kurenai spoke.

"Seems so. Why don't you take a break and recover some chakra sensei? I'll fight them for a while."

"Are you sure? The-"

"I got this sensei"

Kurenai nodded and went to sit under a tree near Sakura in order to rest while I engaged the two "enemies"

"Ooh! Looks like another little one has shown up Haruo! What should we do with this little guy?" Ami asked.

"Hmm… Wasn't there an old lady who requested a young boy. This kid would be perfect" Haruo answered with a sadistic grin.

They both took of from their spot and swiftly approached me. I had to endure a barrage of lightning jutsus from Ami while Haruo engaged me in close combat. None of their attacks fazed me because of the dark armour that was covering my entire body.

Armament Haki is gift from god….. Literally….

We exchanged attacks for a few minutes and we made it look like the fight was a draw. Both Sakura and Kurenai seemed Impressed. I wasn't even done yet and this plan was already starting to bore fruit.

After a few minutes of fighting, it was finally time to use my trump card.

"Yo sensei!" I called out "You mind holding these guys back for a few seconds? I have something I wanna try"

"Sure" Kurenai replied as she got up from her spot and started to fight the two of them again. I bent down and touched the ground with my palm and closed my eyes in concentration.

After a few seconds I opened my eyed and the ground started turning into strings from the spot I touched and it spread towards all directions.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Ami and Haruo yelled as they saw the ground turn into strings. Even Kurenai seemed surprised.

"Get back sensei" I ordered and Kurenai retreated away from Haruo and Ami. I quickly used the strings to create two giant tendrils.

"OH SHIT! HARUO HE'S GOIN-" Ami didn't get to finish her sentence as she and Haruo were sent flying into the forest by a slap from the tendrils. I tried to hit them as gentle as possible without making it suspicious, but it was still a powerful strike even with me holding back. The fear in Ami's voice was real.

Using Observation Haki, I was able to sense Haruo and Ami inside the forest. They seemed to be injured but it wasn't too bad, judging from the fact they stood up and fled soon after.

I turned around just in time to catch a falling Kurenai. It seems she'd finally exhausted herself completely.

"Are you ok sensei?" I asked with a smile as I caught her, lifting her up into a bridal style carry.

"I'm fine. Just a little exhausted"

"How about you Sakura?" I asked as I started walking towards her. Even though she was looking at me, her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Sakura!" I said as I snapped my fingers in front of her face. She was startled but gained her composure quickly.

"Uh! Yeah I'm fine Kaito. That was so amazing! You fought those two all by yourself and then even finished them off"

"Hehe… don't give me too much credit. Sensei helped too"

"I really didn't do much Kaito. It was mostly you" Kurenai spoke softly.

"What're you talking about sensei? I couldn't have used my ability if it wasn't for you holding them back. And they were already tired when I started fighting them because of you" I said, earning a smile from Kurenai.

"Whatever you say Kaito" Kurenai said, still smiling "I think we should get back to the village. Where's Kiba?"

"I sent a clone to fetch him. He'll be back at the house when we go back" I replied.

"Well that's a relief. We should get back too. It's too dangerous to pursue those two in my current state. We'll report this back to the village once we finish this mission. but it's best if we go back and rest for now." Kurenai said.

"Sounds good" I said. Sakura nodded.

"Well then Kaito. Please let me down"

"But sensei you were about to fall down when I caught you. You're too exhausted. I think it's best if I carry you back to the village"

"Ah but that's…"

"It's fine sensei"

Kurenai sighed "Fine"

 **You were rewarded 5000 Points for going this far to get laid. Your dedication is admirable, and your plan was not bad.**

I wasn't sure if it was an actual praise or God was just making fun of me, but I got free points. So why should I care?

I transformed into my adult form and Made my way back to the village carrying Kurenai, along with Sakura. We reached the Village in a few minutes.

When we entered the house Kiba and Miu were already there waiting for us.

"What happened?" Miu asked with concern.

"Yeah, what happened guys?" Kiba repeated.

"Oh, you know…. The usual… Just a few minor issues. She exhausted herself she'll be fine after a good night sleep" I said with a smile.

"Oh, that's good to hear." Miu smiled "Why don't you lay her in her bed. I'll take care of her if it's just exhaustion"

"Please don't worry about it ma'am. I'll take care of sensei. We shouldn't bother you" Sakura said to Miu. She probably felt useless after standing there helplessly while Kurenai and I fought off the attackers. So, she's trying to compensate for it now.

"Yeah Miu. Sakura is good at taking care of people. Leave it to her" I said, earning a blush from Sakura.

"Alright then. I'll leave you guys to it"

I went and laid Kurenai down on her bed before going to my own room to freshen up. When I came out from the bath Kiba everyone was already asleep. I decided to take a walk outside to clear my mind.

I left the house and strolled through the village in a slow pace. It felt nice. The village was rather small compared to Konoha and there weren't many extravagant buildings. It felt more closer to the nature than Konoha, something I found Ironic since Konoha is known for being surrounded by forests.

After walking around aimlessly for half an hour, admiring the beauty of the village and the forest surrounding it. I went back to the house and entered the backyard. I lied down on my back on top of the patch of grass and watched the cloudless sky, admiring the stars.

"Can't sleep?" I turned around and saw Miu walking towards me.

"Yeah" I smiled "What about you?"

"Yeah same… We don't get many visitors. I was just excited and couldn't fall asleep" She said, sitting next to me.

"Excited or scared?"

Miu giggled "I guess I can't fool a ninja"

I laughed "Don't worry about it Miu. It's completely normal for a normal person to be nervous if they have shinobi staying at their house."

"Glad you understand" Miu said with a smile.

A comfortable silence fell between us and for a few minutes and we just admired the scenery. It seemed as she was deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Miu asked. I had absolutely no Idea what she was talking about. Was she talking about the forest? Was she talking about the village? Or was she talking about the stars? I didn't know!

But I've watched enough movies to know that If I asked her what she was talking about then it would ruin the moment. So, I decided to just agree with her and shoot my shot while I'm at it.

"Yeah, just like you" I said with a smile.

She giggled "Does that line ever work?"

"I'm hoping it does"

"I'm not that easy you know…" She said "Besides, I'm sure your girlfriend won't appreciate that"

I didn't understand what she was talking about. I just stared at her for a few seconds until it hit me.

"Oh, no no no… Kurenai's not my girlfriend" I said.

No, she's not. she's just a potential future Harem member.

"Really?" Miu quirking her eyebrow "She didn't seem too thrilled when you complimented me though"

"Oh that…. Uh…. We're really close and She's pretty much like a sister to me. So… you know. She's kinda protective" I said. My bullshitting abilities were as sharp as ever.

Miu smiled "Oh, that was it? So, you're single?"

I nodded "Yeah, how about you?" I asked, before shaking my head "There's no way, right?"

"I'm single" She said rolling her eyes.

"No way!"

"Yes way. You have an overprotective friend, I have an overprotective dad. Guy's are too scared to approach me" She sighed "The only exception is when my dad's away from the village. But most of the guys here are too scared of my dad. It can be a little frustrating"

Ah! I see an opportunity.

"Well your dad's not here. So, I guess this is a good opportunity" I said with a wink.

She looked at me and smiled, albeit a little shyly "Yeah, I guess…"

We sat there in silent for a few minutes. I kept checking Miu's emotions using Haki and it kept fluctuating, but mostly it was hesitation, nervousness and lust.

I liked where this was going.

"Anyway, it's getting late I should probably go" She said before standing up and walking towards the house. Right before she was about to enter the house, she stopped, and I sensed hesitation before she finally became determined.

When she turned around and looked at me and I could see her face was a little red.

"Oh, by the way. I think the bed I gave you might be a little uncomfortable. We can share mine if you want" She said with a wink before leaving.

Time to use hardening Haki to its full potential.

* * *

I slipped out from Miu's room in the morning before anybody was awake. I wouldn't want Kurenai to find out what happened or all of yesterdays efforts will be wasted.

 **Quest completed**

 **Quit the single player mode and play multiplayer**

 **Nuff said**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ Earned 6,969 points**

Ha! Nice…

When I walked into my room, I heard Kiba shuffle in his bed. It seems he was already awake.

"Good morning Kiba" I greeted him. He got up from his bed and stared at me for a few seconds.

"Kaito, You and Miu…" Kiba spoke, I could feel the suspicion in his voice. Fuck! How did he know!?

"Miu and I what?"

"You smell like her…" Oh shit! I forgot about his sense of smell. He could definitely find out what we've been doing through his sense of smell. But I had to act Innocent.

"Oh! I took a bath and forgot my towel. she just let me borrow one of hers" I made up an excuse. Kiba seemed convinced and he nodded.

"You also smell a little weird" He said.

"Eh… I'm not sure what you're talking about"

"I know this smell I'm sure" Kiba said.

"Oh really? How?" I asked. He got into a thinking pose.

"I got it! Sometimes when I come home. Mom and Kuromaru smell a little like that" He said.

Ooh boy! Looked like Tsume Inuzuka has been working hard at home while her son's away. I wonder who Kuromaru is….. Is it her boyfriend?

"So Kiba, who's Kuromaru?"

"He's my mom's partner"

"Oh… her partner huh?" Just as I thought.

"Yeah. Her dog"

"Wait a second…"

* * *

It was finally time for us to leave. We were standing outside of the house with Miu. I was trying to leave as soon as possible before Kurenai figures out why Miu and I were acting differently.

"Thanks for helping us get rid of those bandits. A lot of families were struggling because of them. If it wasn't for you guys then I don't know what we would've done" Miu said with a smile.

"Please don't worry about it" Kurenai smiled "We were just doing out job. Besides, if you want to thank someone thank Kaito. He was the one who got rid of them"

"Oh, I thanked him alright" Miu winked at me and Kurenai eyed us suspiciously.

"Hehe.." I chuckled. I probably sounded nervous because Kurenai was starting to look even more suspicious. We should quickly leave before Kurenai gets even more suspicious.

"I think we should get going guys. It's best if we reach the village before lunch" I said.

Kurenai turned away from me and muttered "Yeah."

"It was nice staying here Miu. I'll try to visit again. This is a pretty nice place, you can show me around next time" I said with a smile.

"Of course!" Miu said before moving closer to me and whispering into my year "I'll make sure to take good care of you"

Miu planted a kiss on my cheek before backing away, much to Kurenai and the other twos surprise.

We bid our farewell's soon, I wanted to leave before Kurenai digs any deeper and finds out what happened.

On our journey back to Konoha, we maintained a formation as a precaution against enemy attacks. Kiba and Sakura were at the front while Kurenai and I were on the rear. We were travelling at a slow pace since the mission was over and we had time. A few minutes after we left the village Kurenai started conversation with me.

"Kaito, I need to talk to you about something" She said reluctantly.

"What is it sensei?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize" Kurenai answered.

"For what?"

"I haven't really been friendly towards you and I think I might have let my feelings cloud my judgement." She spoke hesitantly.

"It was a little frustrating to be always outdone by my student, but yesterday I realized something. This is not about who's stronger or who's weaker. We're a team and I was instated as your leader so I could pass on my experience, it has nothing to do with strength. As a team we need to work together and grow together. I've been looking at this whole 'team leadership' thing the wrong way. So, thank you for putting up with me Kaito. And I'm sorry about my behavior up until now" She finished with a smile.

"I accept your apology sensei. Ah! Now that I think about it, I've been a bit a of a jerk too, sorry about that. I'll try to be a little more considerate. From now on Let's grow together as a team" I said with a smile. I need to go home and wash my mouth and ears with soap. The cheesiness in this conversation is too much for me.

She smiled "That sounds good"

The rest of the Journey was peaceful. For the first time I was actually having friendly chats with Kurenai that wasn't related to work. I knew within my heart that something has changed.

I think it's my underwear. I might've accidentally worn one of Mius.

"So Kaito" Kurenai spoke "Why did Miu kiss you? I didn't know you guys were that close"

Oh shit...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys :)


End file.
